Bleeding Out
by Tamani
Summary: AU Soulmates. Follow Tsukishima Kei as he stumbles through life, caring less about the ideas of soulmarks and soulmates. Especially with the three inked on his skin. Those three should get along just fine without him. He's already met them at such a young age and while he doesn't quite know who they are he's not against never finding out.
1. But innocence is gone and what was right

Chapter 1: But innocence is gone and what was right is wrong

I do not own anything of Haikyuu. Chapter title by Imagine Dragons. Leave a review if it pleases you. Second chapter soon to follow.

Tsukishima Kei was three years old when he first learnt about soulmates.

That the image inked onto one's skin that stayed with you throughout life had an identical partner on a person who was viewed as the most compatible. The mark would become coloured in once the two soulmates touched each other. Society generally viewed as soulmates as two pieces of a puzzle that fit together in such a way that there was unconscious bias against those that were together without a matching mark.

His parents both have star marks, found right behind their left ears, coloured in a way reminiscent of a yin and yang sign. They met while in university; his mom an art major and father in law school. They were considered the average age when they met, in their 20s and the two immediately started to date. Five years later Tsukishima Akiteru greeted the world. Six years after that, Tsukishima Kei filled in the last piece in the Tsukishima household.

Kei was an inquisitive child and as soon as he was old enough he asked his parents what the marks on his skin were. Kei, only being a precocious three year old, did not realize that it was not normal to have multiple soul marks. Sure, there were plenty of documented soul marks for one other person, and to a lesser degree of two marks on an individual. However, three was considered something extra. There was under two million recorded cases of an individual carrying more than two marks. Three marks, depending on whom you asked, was either proof that you were blessed to have your soul match to such a degree with not one, but three people was incredible. The others would say that it was unnatural and pushing the limits. Sadly, for Kei, his parents fell into each category.

Tsukishima Kei was three years old when he did not quite understand when after he uttered that question and showed his parents the outline of a cat, a horned owl, and reeds scattered on his bicep, shoulder blade, and back respectively, his father made such a sour face and turned back to his work. Or why after that day, his father started talking to him less and less. Or why after Akiteru and he went to bed, his parents' voices would get louder with rage and annoyance.

The one this Tsukishima Kei understood was that his name was uttered a lot in these fights, and the mentions of his soul marks. Never Akiteru's.

Tsukishima Kei was three years old when he first started doubting soulmates.


	2. Cause this house don't feel like home

Chapter 2: 'Cause this house don't feel like home.

Forever don't own Haikyuu, song by X Ambassadors. Feel free to leave a review on your way out.

Tsukishima Kei was five when his world was falling apart.

The fights never stopped. In fact, they were so loud and so often that the two youngest tsukishima's dreaded coming home each day. Their saving grace was the month they spent in Tokyo each summer at their maternal grandmothers' house.

It was during the last day of their vacation that Kei met his first soulmate.

Akiteru and Kei went to the closest park and Kei was doing his best to help Akiteru develop his volleyball skills so he could join the team in Junior high. After volleying the ball to Akiteru, or Aki-nii as Kei usually called him, Akiteru spiked the ball hard enough that Kei was loathe to stop it. The ball rolled away from both boys and Kei trotted off to retrieve it.

He found it in the hands of a boy of a similar age as Kei with spiky black hair and an enthusiastic glint in his eyes once they came to rest on Kei. He was found in the company of another boy, lounging in the grass playing with a Tamagotchi.

"Is this yours?" He asked Kei, thrusting the ball toward his general direction. Kei nodded before sheepishly answering,

"Aki-nii and I were playing and I missed the ball." Kei shrugged his shoulders here and spread out his hands in an unspoken request. The boy placed the ball in his hands in a careless manner of a five year old, his hand skimming Kei's as he removed his hands from the ball.

"So you play volleyball?" The boy questioned, "The name's Kuroo, and one day I'm going to play volleyball on a great team too! With Kenma!" He hastily presented his Tamagotchi wielding friend.

"Tsukishima. I'm going to be a great volleyball player like my brother." He intoned with a grave voice. Kuroo nodded and Tsukishima nodded in return before about facing and walking back to where he came from.

It wasn't until a week after coming home he even noticed that the cat was no longer an outline, but fully black. Even if he noticed the night of, it would be nearly impossible to recall who exactly filled this mark in, as children tend to touch without caring. While Kei may hypothesize that the boy Kuroo that he met was the match, as the cat was black _and_ had a tail, it wasn't really enough to be sure. Not all marks are so literal.

He only really noticed the mark once his father slammed his hands on the table after demanding to know what was on Kei's arm. Having no knowledge of who his soulmate was did not really cool his father's temper. If anything, it only increased it. His mother sent the two of the boys out early to play. By the time he came home, his father wouldn't even look in his direction anymore.

Tsukishima Kei was five years old when he thought that maybe soulmates weren't all they were cracked up to be.


	3. Reception less than warm

Chapter 3: Reception less than warm

Don't own Haikyuu; lyrics by Fall Out Boy. Feel free to review. Tbh, I just love getting all the angst I possible can build up before the training arc.

Tension in the Tsuskishima household was constantly high. Stress drained everyday encounters. There was no more sanctuary found at their grandmother's anymore. Instead, courtesy of their mother, there was an imposed annual trip the family took and spent a week in Tokyo. Their father spent the majority of it working, and their mother spent it trying to make it up and spend every waking moment with her two sons, almost as if she spent long enough with them it would alleviate their thoughts about their distant father.

Tsukishima Kei was seven years old when he met his second soulmate.

His mother and father had an important dinner to attend to on behalf of their father's office, and both sons were being made to attend. And by attend they meant be placed in the provided day care the evening of the event.

Ten kids in an enclosed space for an evening created a lot of touching. It didn't help that at the age of seven no child was really looking for their soulmate, and if one wasn't paying attention, would completely miss the tingling of the feeling when the ink filled in the mark.

It was here that Kei met the son of another lawyer, Akaashi Keiji.

To use the term meeting would be an exaggeration. Kei had his eyes on the dinosaur book in the corner, and nothing and no one could deter him from getting it. Even though he had to venture across the room of the screaming children, he was sure that he could get the book unharmed. Pushing and shoving his way through the children seemed to be the best plan of action. Someone else evidently had the same idea and a body flew out of nowhere and collided with Kei.

Kei, wanting to get to his book, hastily ensured the person was okay and stood them back up, before leaving to secure the book. Kei only looked up to make sure that they nodded in response to his question before moving on. Both parties assumed the impact of them hitting each other and the ground cause the pain in their back.

It took Kei a month to find out that his back mark of reeds had now been covered in.

He only figured it out when his father screamed it to his mother in one of their nightly fights.

Ashamed, he ran to his Aki's room to ask him to check.

His father was right.

Kei spent the night crying into his brother's shoulder, mumbling the entire time mantras of _not good enough, why did I get three, I don't want this,_ who _even is this person, I just want tou-san to love me – even_ look _at me would be enough, and WHY AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH._

Aki, in his twelve year old logic, deemed then and there that while he has yet to meet his soulmate, he would never fight with his and would never make them feel like Kei did in that moment. Responding to Kei with murmurings of assurance Kei fell into a restless sleep, screams punctuating in the background.


	4. Momentum that's never slowed me down

Chapter 4: Invented a momentum that's never slowed me down

Don't own Haikyuu; lyrics by Hedley. Feel free to review. Shout out to all of my (two) reviews so far! I am sorry I didn't see it right away but man did I do a celebratory dance in my room or not! (the correct answer is, yes – yes I did).

OoO

Tsukishima Kei was ten years old when his life started to fall apart.

His parents barely spoke to other another before, only really talking to scream. Kei was terrified that his mother would not want anything to do with him either. It was only Aki's constant reassurances that pacified his fear somewhat.

Then his parents decided to divorce.

They had matching soul marks.

And they were divorcing.

And Kei knew it was his fault.

Even though his parents never said it, truly they never thought it, because now, all fights weren't about Kei, but about their life choices, and things that had been building up for years and festering and when Kei's marks were known to the entire family, everything came out. A proverbial dam had been broken and the words would not stop pouring out. Every problem was being relived, and rather than solving them one at a time as they occurred, the build-up was too great. The strain too strong. And so, the dam collapsed. Soul marks and anything associated with them became taboo in the Tsukishima household.

Aki dove into volleyball with newfound passion – doing all he could not to come home until late in the evening, exhausted from all the activity and just go to his bedroom. Aki successfully avoided all the issues that were happening under his roof. But in doing so, Kei had lost his best friend and started to hate a sport he thought he loved.

Kei too blamed this on himself. On not being interesting enough, or skilled enough to want to play volleyball with. He withdrew further into himself, becoming a ball of insecurities that centered around three marks on his skin that seemed to determine his worth to his father – and now to himself too.

Kei was ten years old when he decided having a soulmate brought nothing but pain and nothing could tell him otherwise.

It got better though, for Kei.

Kei was also ten years old when he made his very first friend.

While it was true that Kei could be cruel, and some would say he was anything but kind, Kei still hated bullies. While it wasn't him pitying the victim or the attitude of the bully, Kei always thought that it was beneath people to belittle others. This was the one this his father unknowingly pressed upon Kei's mindset. That there is never a reason to put someone down if you have no intent to help them get back up. And while Kei himself may be very sharp-tongued when it comes to his words, once you look at the underlying meaning, you can understand that he really is trying to help you.

Kei was ten years old when Yamaguchi Tadashi came into his life.

Saving Yamaguchi from those bullies solidified a friendship that, unknown to the two, will span a lifetime. It is through Yamaguchi that Kei can escape the depressive aura around his house, have someone to confide in about his brother, his parents, and his soulmates in one go.

It was through sleepovers, hangouts, and talking to Yamaguchi that Kei learns that some people don't have soul marks, that his family is not his fault, and that volleyball can be fun again. This helps Kei become a little more confident, he still can't help that little insidious voice in his head saying _it was your fault this happened. It is always your fault._ It is through him that he learns how great staying up can be when not panicking about what he did wrong, but rather growing close to a best friend. It was through these long nights that Kei told Yamaguchi his story, about his soulmates, his marks, and his problems.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was perhaps the first person that knew Kei inside and out and stuck with him throughout. For this reason alone Kei loves Tadashi and uses his first name when he can get away with it – often only in private when no one will say anything or when pushed into extreme annoyance or embarrassment.

Tsukishima Kei is ten years old when his life has been flipped so many times, whether it be from his soulmates, his parents, or Tadashi himself but he knows that because this led to meeting Tadashi he wouldn't change a thing.

Consequently, Kei is ten years old when he knowingly looks at his last empty outline and cries when he sees it has remained empty after Tadashi clasped his hand. It was the only time that Kei consciously checked his marks and wished that it was filled in.


	5. Just one mistake, is all it will take

Chapter 5: Just one mistake, is all it will take

Don't own Haikyuu; lyrics by Fall Out Boy. Feel free to review. Shout out to Living in Fandoms, ButterfliesInTheSkies, and Guest for reviewing! Made my day! I've come to realize through this story that for TsukkiKurooBokuAka I am literally all the angst.

OoO

Tsukishima Kei is twelve when he thought the drama also known as his life was over.

Tadashi and he made their middle school volleyball team, Aki started to spend more time with Kei and Tadashi, helping them train, and the two dreamed of playing for Karasuno – the same team that the little giant played on – that Aki was the ace of.

Tsukishima Kei was disillusioned of this when he and Tadashi watched one of Aki's games. Only to find Aki in the stands, _cheering_ , rather than playing.

"This doesn't have to mean anything Kei, we can still play, we can still go to Karasuno." Tadashi had impressed on his best friend.

"Tch. Why should we play when any hard work you put in all you get out is a jacket and cheer sticks?"

"It's not _just_ about if you play. It's about the team, the feeling you get when you stop a block. Kei, _I know you_ , you love that feeling, you _love volleyball._ "

"How could I love something I hate?" Kei sneers back, though Tadashi holds his ground.

"It's because you hate it that you can love it. There's a reason why love and hate are opposites – two sides to the same coin. You know the effort you put in, and _I know_ how much we have both put in. Your height alone gives you an advantage that others want, do you really want to give that all away? You've hated volleyball before, who's to say you can't love it again?"

The silence after Tadashi's outburst is nearly deafening.

"I won't say I will love volleyball, but I can't look at a volleyball without thinking of Aki – without thinking of everything that he has told me. _I know_ how hard he has been working for this, and to find that _that_ is all he amounted to makes me furious. He's _Aki_ and he lied to me, to us, and, and, it's only a club. All that hard work will only make you suffer later."

A pause.

"Kei, I can't tell you how to feel, and I love that you share how you feel with me. If you hate volleyball, then you hate volleyball. But please – stay on the team with me! For me, playing with you is what makes volleyball fun, and if I have to lose you I don't know what will happen." Tadashi pleads, tears marring his vision.

"...Fine," Kei clears his throat, "I will stay on the team for you, I will honestly _try_ for you. But don't ask me to do that for anyone else on the team. I know that you won't ever let me down Tadashi, and I will try as hard for you as you do for me. But that's it. I don't want to put in work if I'm not going to be playing with you." Tadashi sniffs and wipes his damp eyes, nodding in agreement, knowing that this is the closest he can get Kei to a compromise.

Tsukishima Kei is twelve when he realizes that even if he hates something, even if the mere idea of something makes him recoil, the line between love and hate was thin and constantly crossing between one another.

Kei and Tadashi stuck with volleyball all through middle school, practicing day in and out because Tadashi wanted to get better, and while he is solid on defense he will never be as good as Kei when Kei barely even tries. The only time that Kei truly gives it his all is when Tadashi asks him to – and only when they are alone practicing after everyone else went home. Kei tries to do more than just go through the motions, but he finds it hard to do anything but snark when he can't talk to Aki – _his big brother, who hung the moon and stars until recently._ Harder still when coming home to his mother meant listening to her cry about her failed marriage, and how much he feels so much – too much – from everything that he decides it is just better to pretend to not care, to pretend that he is an island that no one can touch. So while he doesn't quit volleyball he doesn't really try. Only truly tries with Tadashi. What irks him even more is that he can still see in his growth when he barely puts in any effort. It grates when he _knows_ how hard Tadashi works to only reach average and Kei learns to hate himself just a little bit more each time.

The fact that Tadashi never blames him, but rather looks at him with an understanding look make Kei hate himself all the more.


	6. Cause he's stronger than you know

Chapter 6: 'Cause he's stronger than you know

Don't own Haikyuu; lyrics by The Script. Feel free to review. This is where we really get off canon – the defining point being Kei giving his all with Tadashi, he doesn't stagnate like I imagined he would have in canon until first year in high school (if anyone is confused we are about 2 years from canon – canon starts when Kei is 16)

Thanks to LivingInFandoms and ButterfliesInTheSkies for the reviews! ^.^

OoO

"I want to learn how to do a jump float serve." Tadashi announces during the summer before they turn fourteen. Kei merely glances at him from under his glasses and hums. Of course, Tadashi knows exactly what Kei is saying in those few gestures. "I was thinking about high school. I know I am average at best and that is all I will reach – I am serious Kei," he says when Kei _tsks_ sharply, "I can receive and do my best to block, but high school will be different. People will be taller than me, I don't want to be a libero so that leaves my serves. I don't have a specific serve and mine is nothing special, but if I can _learn_ how to do a jump float serve I can be a pinch server. I was looking up all these different serves and this is the one I want to master first – I want to be able to help Karasuno when we get there. I've seen their games, they need a pinch server. I can do that for them."

Kei has never seen Tadashi so determined to do this, so Kei agrees without a second thought.

The entire summer before his last year in middle school is spent drenched in volleyball with Tadashi, and on occasion Aki. Playing day in and day out, practicing serves, blocks, spikes, and receives. Watching and analyzing game after game to try and recreate the jump float serve for Tadashi and a topspin serve for Kei. While progress is slowly building momentum, there is only so much you can glean from watching videos and reading sports articles. Their saving grace comes in the form of Aki, offering them to watch his team and maybe join in.

The Kaji Wild Dogs certainly do things differently, having much more experience than either of the two teenagers have gained. Their pinch server actually offers to teach Tadashi a thing or too, seeing the determination etched in his features, Kei is sure that Tadashi will have the serve down by the time they start high school if not before.

Kei is taken under the tender care of Akaizawa Go, a 31 year old wing spiker for the team. He learns more in those lessons than Tadashi and him have been able to gather that entire summer. He has sprouted up to 6 feet now and shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. Akaizawa-senpai teaches him how to use his height for advantage, whether it be to block a spike, hit a spike, or intimidate others on the team. Akaizawa-senpai is a psychologist and Kei finds it fascinating that standing a certain way can subconsciously send messages to other people. Tadashi just notes that he has become more terrifying than usual.

Under Akaizawa-senpai Kei learns how to wield his body as a weapon without having to lift a finger. Aki jokes that it is terrifying see how well Kei took to the psychological lessons Akaizawa-senpai imparted on him – akin to how a duck takes to water, but Tadashi just gives a shrug and embarrassed smile and mumbles something along the lines of _what else would we expect from Kei_ and Aki nods and agrees.

Truth be told, Kei enjoys these months of learning under Akaizawa-senpai much more than all the training he and Tadashi endure for volleyball – not because it wasn't as physically demanding but because Kei is fascinated that standing in one pose gives off the impression that you are weak and another indomitable. Kei learns how to read people in these lessons and flourishes. He found that his childhood of trying to hide from his parents arguments and being, what was essentially a fly on the wall for the majority of his home life, really helps him here. It is only increased by his mother's moods at home – he can now much more firmly grasp the signs that his mother exhibits when she is starting to descend into what Kei deems as her 'bad days' and he has learnt that while he may be learning to read body language and intent for the purpose of playing volleyball it can really be applied in everyday life. With this, Kei becomes even more of an observer, and much more willing to watch others interact and only offer his input when necessary.

Tadashi notices this and offhandedly tells Kei that while he was always a reclusive old man he doesn't seem so crotchety anymore. Kei just _tchs_ and looks away, but Tadashi inwardly thinks that the lessons with Akaizawa-senpai have helped Kei possibly come to terms with his childhood so mentally notes to bring a token of his appreciation to both Akaizawa-senpai and Suda-senpai when this is all over.

Tadashi has come into his own under the guidance of Suda Atsuo; Suda-senpai whips Tadashi into shape so much so that after two months with no school to interrupt Tadashi has achieved his goal. Suda-senpai has taught him enough that he wants to introduce Tadashi to another person that may help him serve. Kaji Wild Dogs played a match with the Neighborhood Association Team and thought that Shimada Makoto's jump float serve is the perfect next serve for Tadashi to acquire. After all, a pinch server is only as good as their serves, and most expect a single serve to have been mastered, but because Tadashi came with so much time and thirst to learn he can accomplish a second serve style that, should he be able to incorporate it into his game play, will become a much bigger threat.

Tadashi and Shimada-senpai hit it off too. Kei laments aloud to Tadashi in the privacy of Kei's backyard that Tadashi is going to be popular in high school if he can make friends this easily. Tadashi just blushes and shrugs and states that he already has all the friends he needs and that Kei is enough for him. If Kei cried from this – which he _didn't_ because ' _for the last_ time _Tadashi, there was something that got in his eyes,'_ resulting in Tadashi crying because ' _Kei, of course I'd stick with you – you're my best friend!'_ and they ended up in a pile of sweat and tears trying to comfort each other. Kei never felt more loved in his thirteen years of life than in that moment right there. This easily became one of his most fond memories – not that he'd tell Tadashi nor anyone else for that fact.

Kei and Tadashi spend more time apart that summer so during the days they could practice with their respective senpais.

During the evenings, Kei and Tadashi come to meet at Kei's house where he makes dinner for both of them and his mother. His mom has been doing a lot better, doesn't cry as much, but he thinks she may be depressed. She struggles to get out of bed on the bad days, but on good days it is just like when he was younger and there wasn't screaming every night. Kei tries his best to show his mother that he loves her, and just hopes it's enough.

By the end of the summer Kei has become a formidable opponent and middle blocker. It is outweighed by his apathetic attitude toward volleyball unless Tadashi is playing too – then he wields his words like a weapon and uses his body as a shield so Tadashi can have one more serve. Otherwise, Kei mostly choses to use his words to cut down other opponents without really trying. This works, but Kei's teammates can't tell the difference when Kei is teasing and trying to help because as Tadashi has told him before they: _'sound basically the same as when you are mocking our opponents Kei – they can't read you; yet.'_ Kei is also sad that Tadashi has accepted his limits and chose to persevere in being a pinch server, he vowed that he would keep Tadashi in the game as long as he can – even if he has to put in all of his effort for _only a club_.

Tadashi has mastered two different style of serves – a float serve and a jump float serve. Being on the taller end of his age mates he uses his height to cut the ball a lot closer to the net than a float serve. It took him the better part of the rest of the summer but now all he needs to do is polish and upkeep his serves and his dream of being the Karasuno pinch server will come true after he graduates middle school next year.


	7. A heart of steel starts to grow

Chapter 7: A heart of steel starts to grow

Don't own Haikyuu; lyrics by The Script. Feel free to review. Even farther from canon in Kei and Tadashi's development, but at least Kei doesn't show it – or rather won't choose to until well after canon

OoO

Kei and Tadashi were entering their last year of middle school. Both spent ample time either practicing volleyball or studying. Tadashi notices how much more Kei is wavering in practice and struggles to find a way to get him interested unless Tadashi asks him himself to start playing more seriously. And Tadashi tries to avoid this because he knows how Kei feels about volleyball, and while it is much better than when he discovered Aki's secret, Tadashi knows that something broke inside Kei and it will take much longer to fix.

Rather than Tadashi channel his rage at Kei he funnels it into his serves and looking for another way for Kei to continue to train for volleyball but not directly have to play the sport.

"Gymnastics?" Kei scoffs during their daily after school volleyball practice at his house. "Why would I want to do gymnastics when I have volleyball?"

"Kei, I see how much you don't want to try and I accept that, and I'm thankful that you try so hard with me. But the team doesn't see it like that. They think that you are bored and could care less about them –"

"I could care less about them if that's the problem."

" _Kei_ , the problem is I know how great a blocker you are but no one else does. I know if I asked you would do it but I don't want you to do it before you're ready. Maybe more in Karasuno, but here, we are just in middle school, and almost done at that. You practice and give it your all when we practice at your house everyday than an entire weeks' worth of practice at school. You aren't getting rusty nor are you going to. But I can see you going through the motions and I want you to know that it is okay if you don't. Both of us aren't starters and we have such a slim chance of playing in the games because we decided to downplay our abilities so that when we get to Karasuno we can surprise any opponents that looked into our team. So rather then you spend time hating yourself after school I think that you should join another team.

"Gymnastics is perfect for you! It will help you become more flexible and increase your range of motion, just _think_ of all the blocks and receives that you will be able to stop because you became used to stretching your body in such a unique way! And you need to have loads of upper body strength to do some of the routines... I just think that this could help way down the line."

Now Kei learns that Tadashi is passionate about three things: Kei, volleyball, and gymnastics. It is a sad day when Kei learns that all of those put together makes for a ranting Tadashi. Kei takes time to think about what Tadashi proposes and can't come up with a valid excuse not to do it. Truth be told Kei is secretly glad that someone notices him and what he is feeling. Even if he holds everyone at an arm's length Tadashi just breaks right through any walls Kei manages to put up.

"I don't mind not playing and staying on the bench with you." A hiccup-sob from Tadashi is the only sound in the backyard. "For the record this idea of yours sounds like it's straight out of a manga. I'll only join if you do to," Kei compromises, "and I'm not wearing a leotard."

Tadashi's laugh echoes through the backyard of the Tsukishima household.

oOo

Masako-senpai is the captain of the gymnastic team, and while she is not allowed to stop people from joining, she's made it clear that the two won't be competing this year. She also has such a no-nonsense attitude that slashes through Kei's particular brand of bullshit, sarcasm, and apathy that the two boys can't help but be shocked into silence and just do what she says.

(While Tadashi silently vows to remember all tactics Masako-senpai uses for future reference)

"We'd really like to become flexible so it would enhance our skills at volleyball." Tadashi insists

"Fine, but while you do that you will also train in an actual event. Regardless of whether you compete in it, you can still learn new things." Masako-senpai is really an indomitable wall at this point, and very similar to a broken record to be honest. This conversation has been the same two sentences all over again while Tadashi is close to just accepting his fate as a future uneven bars connoisseur.

"We just need to learn stretches and things that improve our flexibility." Kei inserts. "It's not like anyone can _do_ anything with gymnastics besides going professional."

"Know what improves your flexibility? Trampoline. Practice for that is Tuesday's and Thursday's. Every other day you will work on conditioning and Friday's solely for stamina. Yamaguchi-kun, you can work with the uneven bars. Same times as Tsukishima-kun. One will get jumping, the other work on upper arm strength and both on flexibility and overall muscles, coordination, and timing." Masako-senpai drones right over any protests that the two have and any subsequent snarking just ensures that Kei has to run extra laps and do extra muscle training.

Kei quickly learns how to pick his battles with Masako-senpai. And that is never, he silently vows that perhaps, one day he will snark back at Masako-senpai (and internally doubts, because no matter what she will ensure that he is suitably punished), but that day is no where soon and Kei, during gymnastics, actually becomes politely tolerable, if not aloof, all thanks to Masako-senpai. Tadashi is still in awe of Masako-senpai, and makes sure that he will be able to contact during times that Kei will need her no-nonsense attitude.

oOo

Dinner is a quiet affair in the Tsukishima household. Aki's off in an apartment closer to his college. Their father having moved to Tokyo after the divorce 5 years ago and never heard from him since, unless headlines in the newspapers count. Last is his mother; his constant support, dependable mother, slowly losing the vibrancy that Kei has associated with her all his life he is not sure if he preferred the yelling to this oppressive silence.

Kei has tried to talk to his mother about it; whether it be an apology that his father left because of him ( _"No Kei, never think that. Sometimes it just doesn't work out between soulmates – never think that I blame you for this sweetie."_ She responded to him with but while Kei was listening all he heard was a string of _If you never asked why no one else has three marks there would never have been a start to the screaming sessions_.), or trying to figure out something to help his mother – from a psychologist to moving in with their grandmother in Tokyo ( _"Kei, I love it here and I raised my children here, I am going to stay here as long as I can. I'm not sick, I just miss your father sometimes and this cold will go away soon – it's just stress."_ But once again all Kei can hear is _mom you've had that cold for two years now – if the stress doesn't leave soon you may just leave me._ Please _don't leave me alone. You're the only one that has been here since day 1 – I lost dad when I was three and so small I don't remember what having a loving father was like, Aki left when the yelling got so bad and didn't come back until Tadashi and I asked him for volleyball help last year. But you've always been here for me and I want you to always be here for me.)_

Yes. Kei is almost certain that he rather have his father hate him and his mother happy than have to compete with the living ghosts that are present in the Tsukishima household and slowing draining his mother of all life.

oOo

In honour of graduating, the middle school put together a trip to Tokyo for two days and one night. They arrived early morning Sunday and would leave Monday at night. After doing the required activities the school planned, students were allowed two hours of free time. Kei and Tadashi spent it walking around downtown Tokyo. After a while of window shopping and general horseplay, Tadashi spotted a video game store and mentioned to Kei that a new game would be coming out today and perhaps they should check it out.

Soon enough, they were leaving the general noisiness of the street for the air conditioned store. Lined along the walls were games for each respective system. Bee lining over to the handheld games, they noticed that the empty store actually had someone in it. Tadashi being Tadashi started up small talk while Kei stood a silent observer behind him.

"...do you think of the new game?" Tadashi posed. "I heard that the graphics are supposed to be a lot better and that they really focused on the plot because there is a shift in the gaming industry from party themed games like Mariokart and Just Dance to more one person games, focusing on more tactical role-playing games like Fire Emblem and to an extent Tales of Symphonia." The other boys eyes gleamed, making his cat like pupils seem all the more feline.

"I think it will be good but I'll have to try it first." The boy mumbled out.

"Ahh, true!" Tadashi agreed while laughing. "I almost have enough saved up for this game, but then I am right back in the same boat as you!" Looking back to Kei, Tadashi thought it would be wise to make an exit. "Well, Tsukki and I should probably go; we don't have much time before we have to meet back up with our school, but if I ever see you again we can share opinions on the new game; I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is my friend Tsukishima Kei!"

Humming in affirmative the boy returned Tadashi's advances with his own name. _Kozume Kenma._

oOo

After the graduation trip, school was a quiet affair; both Tadashi and Kei got accepted into the college preparatory class and would be facing off high school together, another three years of school and volleyball with his number one confidante at his side.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Some Turn to Dust or to Gold

Chapter 8: Some Turn to Dust or to Gold

Don't own Haikyuu or FOB Centuries. Welcome the Angst, we get a lot of that and right into canon up to Nekoma. Review if you'd like – I know I will probably get warm fuzzies seeing them :).

oOo

Today was Kei and Tadashi's first day of high school.

Tadashi was a nervous ball of tension and excitement.

Kei was the same, though it was covered up with an apathetic and devil-may-care attitude.

They had just dropped off their club registration forms and were looking forward to an afternoon of volleyball.

That was, until Kei found out just who exactly him, Tadashi, and Tanaka-san were playing against.

The game was played and perhaps it ignited a little spark of defiance in Kei, and maybe the door was cracked open just a bit, but if there was one thing that Tsukishima Kei is it is stubborn. Even if the door is now ajar, Kei will still be content with ignoring it until it is practically off its hinges (or if Tadashi asks, but if anyone says that in the future Kei **will** deny that).

Now, it wasn't that Kei had a problem with the King of the Court and what appeared to be his ginger court jester, but Kei is not so much of a people person. It was more that these two types of people irked him naturally. Kageyama – Kei can't help but think every time he looks at Kageyama and sees how much pain he is in because no one can hit what he tosses, well, that _could_ have been Kei – _if Kei cared enough to actually try._ He can't help but be thankful that he actually stopped _trying_ in volleyball, because certainly this decisive non-feeling is much better than the pools of pain Kageyama expresses whenever he glances at his eyes.

The only thing that he really thinks is actually stopping Kageyama from hanging up his knee pads is his stubbornness, and dare he say it, but protagonist like optimism that someone will be able to spike his toss one day.

More volleyball practices everyday, Kei and Tadashi spend much of it learning finer points of receiving. Tadashi, having only learnt the basics is absorbing knowledge like a sponge (because while he trusts Kei will give it his all to keep the ball from coming back Tadashi is nothing if not realistic and knows he has to be able to save the ball himself every once in a while), while Kei truthfully already knows most of this but he's not going to offer up that information to anyone on the team. Tadashi gives him these _looks_ because he knows that Kei knows this, but for now he is not going to out Kei (Kei mentally gives Tadashi another friendship point).

It was just bully for Kei and Tadashi (and Tanaka-san) that they found out soon enough the court jester could hit the King's toss. Kei barely restrained his grimace at seeing the look on Kageyama's face when he realized he wasn't alone anymore and that this chasm between him and the other players has gotten just a little bit closer.

Instead he smirks, says something vaguely insulting and throws in a King reference for the fun of it. Tadashi berates him ( _Tsukki!),_ Kei ignores him ( _shut up Yamaguchi.),_ Hinata squawks (hopefully in indignation), Kageyama retorts childishly ( _don't call be that baka!)_ and Kei just knows that this will be the start of a horrible friendship.

Truly, it will be. At least, until Kageyama gains some form of (a) social skills (not likely) or (b) Tsukishima Kei skills (even less likely considering that Kageyama thinks he is a baka). But Kei will not stop calling Kageyama King until he can learn how to better treat his teammates. Kei knows that Kageyama _really_ does a horrible job. And that is saying something considering who it is coming from. Granted, no one will be able to tell the difference between Kei's snark, trash talking, pump up talks, and general conversation cues without at least 6 months (4 if you are observant) or Tadashi there to translate it for you (after Kei leaves for the sake of all parties involved).

Though it is with full confidence that Kei can say he dislikes the King's court jester, Hinata. While he could easily claim it was the boisterous, optimistic, can-do attitude and general _willingness_ to just play volleyball and no one would question him. Especially with how Kei and Hinata are at opposite ends of the personality spectrum. No, in all honesty it is how Hinata barges in the first week and claims that he will be the new Little Giant. The audacity of this little court jester – he's played in one official match, has no solid skills, and just because he is fast thinks that this equates to being a team ace. This hits all of Kei's buttons. Mostly for the fact that Hinata thinks that he _will_ be the team's ace from the get-go without doing any training – any hard work (completely ignoring the fact that the team already _has_ and ace) that really grinds his gears. Kei can't help but think of Aki; who worked so hard day in and day out, only to be relegated to a benchwarmer because of the Little Giant.

So Kei quietly fumes, and while he is throws barbs at the King, it is nothing in comparison to the jester and he makes sure that Hinata knows that, and that Hinata is made aware of all of his volleyball related failings. (That plan backfires on Kei because while Hinata is crushed for the moment, after the games Hinata always realizes that there is advice in what he _shouldn't_ be doing, so Hinata thinks that Kei is a **massive** tsundere).

oOo

Kei's mother has not been getting better.

In fact, her cold has gotten much worse.

Aki is gone off to college or work by this point (it's all hazy to Kei, he just knows that _Aki isn't_ _here_ ).

She has pneumonia.

She didn't tell Kei she has pneumonia.

For **months**.

She's not 100% - she _still_ refuses to see a doctor ( _Kei, my little moon pie, I'm fine. I'm just tired and my cough has gotten worse. I didn't mean to scare you with pneumonia. It will go away in a week I promise you. People that are healthy fight this off easy as pie)._

Maybe, maybe not. Either way Kei will take no chances.

He stays up all night for the next few days researching all there is on pneumonia, the symptoms, diagnosis, prognosis, treatments, etc. and while he is no doctor, he thinks that he should get his mom to a hospital.

Honestly, it was pure luck that his mother isn't dead yet.

And if that makes Kei cry himself to sleep on his third night of research he will deny it. He _really_ wishes Aki was here and helping him, but Kei is still bitter of Aki's general disappearance off the grid after everything starting collapsing so really, Kei is used to taking care of his mother by himself.

It was at this point that Tadashi pulls him out of class during lunch to ask what is the matter. Kei says nothing and brings Tadashi over after school and tells him.

While he is used to being alone, he is starting to understand that Tadashi will always be with him.

It's just as frightening as it is comforting.

Kei tells him of his suspicions, with no doctor to confirm it, they really don't know if his mother has pneumonia. Convincing her to go is at a stale mate, but Kei thinks that she will cave soon.

Kei thinks that she caught it from her poor immune system – of which has been poor since the divorce years ago, Kei's mom didn't want to tell him because the symptoms are similar to what she was experiencing – just with more shortness of breath, chest pain, and being tired much more often. Kei wants to bash his head against a wall for not seeing all of this worsen ( _what type of son does that make him exactly?!_ ), but with her moods being erratic between what he remembers him mom to be in his childhood to a women that can't get out of bed and Kei misses entire days lying beside her, trying to get her to eat or drink fluids, or get her up and moving, it was hard to catch.

Kei tells himself this but can't help but think that he should have been able to tell regardless.

It just seems that the hits keep coming and that anything Kei loves will one day shrivel up and die.

Tadashi and Kei join forces and convince his mother to go to the hospital to get checked out.

Pneumonia.

For the past two months.

She is put on an immediate care regime and checked into the hospital for an unknown period of time. The doctors are surprised that she is even still alive without having taken any medications. They all agree that Tsukishima-san is one tough woman. They also agree that every woman has a breaking point and wonder if this will be hers.

oOo

They play against Aoba Josei. And while they manage to pull through and scrap a win, they know it will be difficult again with their regular setter, Oikawa, playing for a full match, the team is on a high.

Half the third years are gushing in thanks to Takeda-sensei for putting this match together. Takeda-sensei glows and accepts the thanks, but not without mentioning that there may be another game being played soon with another top team.

oOo

The team has gotten much better. At being a team that is, the actual skills for playing volleyball are continually being polished. Tadashi's thankful that he is only the pinch server, because this means that he is considered an ace up the sleeves for the team, and doesn't have to worry about regular team formations as much as Kei does.

It is the start of Golden week, with a new coach, coach Ukai, grandson to the 'original' Ukai, that comes in and starts getting the team ready to battle with another team at the end of this week. The training regime is strenuous and draining, but all team members willingly throw themselves into it. Kei uses it as a distraction and succeeds partially – for several hours at a time he can focus on volleyball but once he remembers his mother's situation, he easily loses control of his thought process and it is beginning to show since this has been an issue since April.

(While the coach would have preferred to have Kei play, at the current moment his head isn't in the game so he silently agrees that Narita Kazuhito-kun will take Kei's original starting spot).

Tadashi truthfully thinks that the reason that the team is doing much better is that they all see how much Kei is struggling this past month. His mom is hospitalized (not that the team knows _that)_ , Kei has been getting less and less sleep as time progresses because his mom it getting worse and Kei rather spend time with her than on school or volleyball. His mom put her foot down, so Kei still attends school and volleyball practice before heading straight to the hospital where he sits down to visit his mom until visiting hours are over at 11. He goes home, does his homework (because his mom still looks forward to seeing her "little moon pie" (her words, not Tadashi's) acing all his classes). Tadashi thinks this is why he actually is still doing well in school, despite getting an average of six hours of sleep each night.

Kei just looks like so much of a mess – baggy clothes from the stress weight he's lost (and Kei _really_ can't afford to get any skinner for his health), black eyes from the lack of sleep, such a dissociation to everything aside from school and volleyball (and even then, he is noticeably more withdrawn and surly), that he just ends up looking like a drowning baby kitten. Even Kageyama and Hinata have noticed and let Kei's insults just roll off their shoulders.

When Hinata even dares to ask _what's wrong with Stingyshima?!_ Kei just tosses a look at Tadashi ( _fine, tell him – but not when I'm here.)_ and continues to gather up his belongings and leave early (Suga-senpai let Kei go because he nearly fell asleep at the net). After Kei slides the door shut, he is suddenly aware of some 14 odd eyes staring at him, as if it was Hinata that asked Tadashi the question in the first place rather than Kei.

"Kei's mother is sick and in the hospital. With pneumonia. She's been in poor health ever since I met her back when I was ten. It was never this bad, she's been in the hospital for the past month and her odds aren't looking too good. Kei's trying to spend as much time with her while she can. His brother too." There. Nice and to the point, succinct.

There are looks of horror, pity, and just about every empathetic emotion there is on the members of the team.

"Where's their dad?" Hinata tactlessly asks (Kageyama, Suga-senpai, and Sawamura-senpai all in some shape or form whack Hinata because – _really? If there was a dad, he probably would have been mentioned._ )

"Divorced. Also when we were ten. I've never met the guy. He hates Kei, and now by extension, his ex-wife and other son. Never seen him either. He's kind of taboo to mention around their family in general. Last I heard his dad lives in Tokyo and got remarried sometime this past summer." And didn't that cause a whole new slew of problems when the Tsukishima's found _that_ out.

"Why?" Tadashi really thinks that Hinata needs a muzzle.

"His dad didn't agree with Kei's soulmates." He really should stop talking soon or else Kei will get mad because Hinata **will** accidentally bring this up at the worse possible moment. He better try to bit this in the butt early. Serious face time. "For the record, this stays with the team. And only the team. If I hear this mentioned outside of this gym, I _will_ take **no** prisoners and it will not be pretty. For any of you." Asahi-senpai actually faints, Suga-senpai and Sawamura-senpai look, strangely, proud, while the rest gulp and quickly nod their heads in agreement.

The gym doors open and the mood is broken. Takeda-sensei walks in with coach, looking much too proud for his own good. He must have badgered whatever team he mentioned earlier into playing.

"Good news everyone, gather around!" Takeda-sensei crows. Sitting in a semi-circle around the two adults, things quiet down to better hear them.

"Long story short, Sensei has gotten us a game to end golden week off at the Karasuno Sougou sports park with Nekoma, a top tier school that Karasuno once stood toe to toe with when the old man coached here. 'The battle of Trash Heap' was what we called it. Next Sunday we will be meeting there. Just bring yourselves and any equipment we need. Dismissed."

oOo

Three days have passed since then.

Tadashi was right – her odds weren't too good.

Kei mother passed in her sleep surrounded by Kei, Tadashi, and Aki at 10:47 that night.

Kei spends the next week in the house.

Aki has temporarily gone back to his house to pack up his stuff and move back in to take care of Kei.

Tadashi has remained at his friend's side.

He texted the team, convinced them that they should continue on and play that Sunday, and that Tadashi himself will be there (Kei can be very convincing when he knows that Tadashi himself really wants to play, and Kei would never intentionally hold Tadashi back from playing a sport he loves. Though Tadashi, in turn, ensures that Aki be there for all of Friday for his brother).

Two days later and the team meets up, the coach tell the team why Kei isn't there. Being only two days since his mother's death and an absentee father it is up to Kei and Aki to plan the funeral and grieve for their mother. So if the unnatural silence of being down a surly blond teammate causes the team to be quiet the coaches think it's from the hour instead, that's fine.


	9. Only the Good Die Young

Chapter 9: Only the Good Die Young

Thanks for all the new follows, favourites, reviews, and waiting for me to post the new chapter! I Don't own Haikyuu nor the lyrics (provided by Billy Joel). Feel free to drop a review and tell me how you liked it! We get to see canon go much more AU and how much a more advanced Tadashi and Kei will affect the future of Karasuno's volleyball just in time for inter-high.

oOo

Karasuno played multiple matches with Nekoma, learnt many new techniques, and polished their current skills. Nekoma learnt that their pinch server, a freshman named Yamaguchi Tadashi, is a force to be reckoned with. Half of the Nekoma team wonder what exactly drew all of these formidable first years to Karasuno.

No one mentions the lack of a certain blonde giant. Though they do note that Tadashi will often look to his side when something happens, as if commiserating with an invisible person.

Karasuno and Nekoma are walking together out toward their buses that will take them home from their weekend games, Hinata talking up a storm to Kenma while Kageyama tries to insert himself in the conversation with the setter. Doesn't _that_ smart, Tadashi thinks, the this is most likely the same Kenma Kozume they ran into last summer. Yamamoto-san talking to Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai as they 'stealthily' follow Kiyoko-senpai's every movement. The rest seem fine to orbit around their respective captains as they subtly trade barbs with one another. If Tadashi didn't know better he would say that his captain actually looks _happy_ getting under Kuroo-san's skin.

That is, until all of Karasuno's members freeze suddenly, causing many Nekoma players to bump into them. Even Hinata is quiet, and Kenma seems to instinctively know that this is a rare moment, for he actually pauses in his game to look up.

Leaning on the bus is Kei, looking miserable in a cliché manner that has been Kei for the past few months. His eyes are not as black from lack of sleep, but more bloodshot from crying himself to sleep. His hair is seriously messy, sticking up in all directions with no sign of ever lying flat again. His clothes still hang off his form from his recent weight loss, made more noticeable from Kei's t-shirt that seems to swallow him whole. Tadashi thinks that he can feel the depressive aura around Kei, but is unsure if that is just from being friends for so long, or if it is obvious.

Hinata makes a gurgling noise in his throat, which immediately breaks the crushing silence that was there before. This seems to cue both Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai into action, a choked " _KEIIIIIII"_ being their only indication of Kei's impending doom as they launch themselves at Kei as soon as they are within range. The minuscule smile the team noticed – and they only noticed from the past months of trying to listen to what Kei is saying through his body language – doesn't go unnoticed as suddenly the entire team sans Suga-senpai and Sawamura-senpai dive onto the lanky teen.

It is through this cacophony that Tadashi can hear the two captains talk as Nekoma gathered around them loosely.

"Who is that Daichi-san?"

"That's Tsukishima Kei, one of our regular middle blockers."

"He's pretty tall, what year is he in?"

"He's a first year."

"What are up with all our first years?!" Daichi doesn't verbally respond but Tadashi can practically imagine the look he threw at Kuroo-san; part agreement and part what-do-you-mean-my-first-year-crows-are-freaky?!

"I just came to pick you guys up; Aki thought the fresh air would do me good. How was the game?" Kei voices at the bottom of the pile. Murmurs of how great the game was – or screams in swearing retribution and winning the next one from Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai, and Hinata explode in the impromptu dog pile.

"Let's go you guys! Onto the bus, we still have a long way before we can go home! You can cuddle Tsukki on the way home!" Suga-senpai yells, eliciting a near unnoticeable sigh from Kei, but luckily no complaint. Tadashi snickers as he gets up and hears a vague "Shut up Yamaguchi" and Tadashi reciprocates with his patent "Sorry Tsukki!"

Nekoma and Karasuno each part with vows of winning next game and a cheerful "See you at nationals!"

oOo

Kenma Kozume may not have much for social intelligence; at least, not in the typical sense of being able to properly keep up a conversation, make eye contact, and put his game away for long enough that he is seen as an average member of society.

Something about Karasuno just pinged in his head and wouldn't go away no matter what. It was actually beginning to get bothersome, as he couldn't focus on his gaming without his attention going elsewhere. He's already died multiple times on the train ride home, and even Kuro is throwing him weird looks now.

He knows it's not Shouyou; because while loud, Shouyou seems like a generally nice person and really authentic and didn't begrudge Kenma his games. No, he's sure it's not Shouyou.

He didn't think it was actually any of the individual members of the team but rather a pair of them. Specifically number 12 and 'Tsukki' that showed up at the end. But for the life of Kenma he cannot remember where he knows them. Not too surprising because Kenma rarely looks up to identify people, truly content to just watch the world with the buffer of his games. Maybe that's how he me–

"If you keep staring at the screen, you still won't kill it Kenma. What's up with you? You've been off since we got on the bus to go back home?" Kuro asks, a glance out the corner of his eyes, and Kenma can see a raised eyebrow.

"Number 12 and 'Tsukki', do we know them?"

"Hmmmm. Can't saw we do, why do you know them?" Kenma shrugs.

"Maybe. I don't know. Not sure."

Silence fills the space between the two.

"He had a tattoo on his arm." Kuro twists and sharpens his eyes toward Kenma, trying to decipher exactly what he means, making an encouraging noise. "I couldn't tell what it was, too much movement, but maybe that's why I thought they were familiar? They seem just as close as we do, so when I saw them together and thought they were familiar that that was the reason. But if you don't remember..." Kuro's expression twists as he thinks deeply.

"No, sorry but I'm sure I've never seen them before. I'm sure I'll meet our other soulmate eventually. Koutarou's met our third, Keiji, and he was filled in too without knowing who he was. I was his last one. So it's up to Kou and us to look out for our fourth. I met him when I was five, Keiji when he was seven. So we don't know, but are assuming that he lives somewhere in Tokyo anyways, just we have no idea where."

Kenma makes some sort of placating noise and goes back to his game, now content to let the number 12/Tsukki incident go.

oOo

The Monday after the games with Nekoma found the Karasuno volleyball team with Kei and his brother, Akiteru, and his friends all there to support the Tsukishima brothers during their mother's funeral.

At the reception afterwards, Noya seemed to have trouble pronouncing Kei's name because Tsukki or Tsukishima would gain both brothers attention. Only when Kei gave him permission to use his first name, did the entire team seem to think that was an invitation to use his first name liberally.

While Kei didn't really care too much for honorifics, and ergo didn't _mind_ that the team, _his friends_ , were using his first name, he would be damned if he admit that. He simply settled for using everyone's first names in reciprocation. If he was vindictively pleased that Shouyou jumped and squeaked every time Kei uttered his name, he paid no mind to it.

oOo

Kei was doing better.

It had been just over a month of his mother's death. He was eating more and well on the road to recovery thanks to his newfound friends in the volleyball club.

After his "months of hell" during his mother's sickness his team seems to be under the impression that Kei is all bark and no bite. And while that _may_ be true, it has never happened on such a large scale that an _entire_ team ignores his every snark and one-liners to the point that they have become proficient enough for "Tsukki talk" (that even Shouyou can now mentally translate it and actually responds with positive answers), makes Kei just think he doesn't try hard enough.

Shouyou just meets him head-for-head and translates his "Tsukki talk" to the rest of the team when they seem to stumble. It is as infuriating as terrifying. Sharing looks with Tadashi who just seemed to agree that neither of them thought that within first year they would get along as well as they have with the team. It was just like having a team of Tadashi's – small Tadashi ( _Yuu,_ his mind supplied), dad Tadashi ( _Daichi_ ), grumpy Tadashi ( _Kageyama_ ), hyperactive Tadashi ( _Shouyou_ ), and too many more.

With the month or so in between Golden Week and Inter-high qualifications the team has hit the ground running, Kei joining the regulars again with vigor, working himself and the others to the bone to make plays run seamlessly – or as smoothly with Shouyou in the midst. Kei even volunteered strategies occasionally that everyone agreed to without argument, and has found out just how much Kei pays attention because the team has yet to lose a point on one of Kei's strategies.

His suggestion that Koushi plays setter with the regulars every once in a while was a good idea to ensure that they were familiar with his style in case Tobio was unavailable to set. While Tobio pouted in his own, grimace like way, he relented when the team cited that better to be prepared for every eventuality than to be surprised when we have no other choice.

The only other thing that Kei made sure to voice was the training of Shouyou. While fast, with excellent reflexes, anyone could see that it was a double-edged sword and their trump card, while exuberant, was also their weak link.

If Kei volunteered to continuously spike so Hinata could work on his receives and watch how others receive while coach, Daichi, and Tadashi walked him through how others (mainly Yuu) received – no one called him out on using excessive force. And either way, Shouyou did improve. Only one in ten volleyballs he now received with his face (Kei commented that it was still perfectly legal to receive that way, and as long as his team could respond to it, it was a viable way to receive the ball – everyone else just gave him a _look_ in response).

Kei _did_ notice though, that when Shouyou _did_ receive with his face, it almost always _did_ go toward the three that were helping him out. Kei mentioned nothing (though the look on Shouyou's face at Kei's acknowledging smirk probably said it all).

Kei thought they were as prepared as they could be for the inter-high now, and while he pessimistically thought that they would have trouble with Aoba Josei, he thinks they stand a fair chance now. Or at least a better one. The sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground, everyone talking, and the predictable smack of a volleyball hitting Shouyou's face made tension in Kei that he didn't know existed, relaxed.

It took until he was 16, but Tsukishima Kei seemed to think that it was worth the wait to finally find a place where he belonged.

Inter-high, meet the new and improved Karasuno High.


	10. I can go the distance

Chapter 10: And I won't look back, I can go the distance, And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat, It's an uphill slope

AN: Don't own Haikyu or go the distance by Michael Bolton. Thank you to ButterfliesInTheSkies and Anye for the reviews, and everyone else that favourited and followed.

oOo

They lost.

 ** _They lost._**

Kei couldn't believe that all they worked for, all the effort they put in – all the sweat, tears, _pain_ that the team went through to get here and this is what they have to show for it. Asahi-senpai went through so much to come back, to face datekougyou, _the iron wall_ , that shut him out and up for the remainder of a season. To clip his wings only for him to learn to fly again was _wasted_ because Aobajosai won that third set. Pulling out all of their stops granted, but even forcing them to put on their own first year "Mad dog" for the last seven points didn't give them anything but a bitter feeling. The third years didn't get to their dreams of nationals. They would retire after this to focus on university and the friendships that Kei built would start to wither. There was nothing they had to focus on now, bringing up volleyball would only make them upset.

Kei spent the bus ride listening to his music trying to drown out the voices in his head that assured him it was **just a game** and that **all that hard work will only make you suffer later**. If he cried until he fell asleep when he got home in an empty house – _Aki now had to work to support them both. Outright refused to have Kei take a part time job, Aki made enough if he just worked longer so when he came home he passed out only to start again early tomorrow,_ well. No one was the wiser.

oOo

While the rest of June and July was a hazy mist wherein Kei focused on volleyball, school, and homework. Volleyball was getting much better.

He didn't know why. Or when. Or even how.

The seniors are staying on the team, they are going to play in one last tournament. The Spring tournament is their last chance. They are going to take it with both hands and cling like no tomorrow. Crows are omnivores, they will adapt to most situations and learn to thrive. The underclassmen all sweared that they will learn to fly. Fly and get to nationals. Top 16 from Interhigh was good, but not good enough. They will not let down the seniors. They are going to go to nationals. That's a fact.

Kei, for one, was learning how to analyze situations in the heat of the moment, as well as making his blocks stronger, and incorporating moves that he studied online more naturally into his play style.

Tadashi was learning how to receive better because that was, and is, his greatest weakness. Tadashi can't always rely on Kei to help, and while the team is more than happy to pick up the slack, if Tadashi can do this on his own, there is a much higher chance of multiple serves.

Tobio was working closely with Suga-senpai, learning how to coordinate with team members that he will be setting to and how to have double-setter plays.

Shouyou has learnt how to open his eyes and hit a toss, and is much better at receives, but everyone on the team knows that he is the weakest link. They resolve to work on receives and upper arm conditioning – because while he can jump to easily block spikes, his arms and hands are weak enough that they just bend to the ball like a willow tree in a breeze.

"Gather around everyone, I have news!" Takeda-sensei says as he runs into the gym and starts frantically talking to coach Ukai.

Throwing each other looks, Kei and Tadashi amble over to the bench and pick up their water bottles before sitting in the circle with the rest of the team.

"Everyone, we have done amazing, and with us training I know we will be a force to be reckoned with come the Spring tournament. The only thing we will have trouble with is actual opponents, we don't get many practice matches here and finding adequate opponents has been difficult to say the least." Takeda-sensei bluntly summarizes. "But I have something that will solve our problems! Nekoma has invited us to a summer training camp. We can train there, practice against some of the strongest in Tokyo, and come back to play in the Spring tournament stronger than ever."

Everyone cheers and even Kei cracks a smile to Tadashi. Shouyou promptly freaks out because if _Tsukki is excited than this is going to be SOOOO great and I can't wait and Kenma and Nekoma and VOLLEYBALL._ Coach Ukai quiets everyone down to give us the details of the team leaving for Tokyo and where they will be staying.

A week later, at the crack of dawn, the male volleyball team at Karasuno is seen boarding a bus in the early morning bound for Tokyo.

oOo

The sports facility is huge in comparison to the small town that houses Karasuno. As different and new this seems to be for the entire team the smacks of volleyballs on the wood floor and the screams of "nice one" "good try" and "don't mind" feel an awful lot like coming home to Kei.

Their first two games against Shinzen High prove difficult and they win one and lose the other, but they can see themselves coming together like clockwork and Shinzen's pipe plays gives the team ideas that may come in handy in the future.

Their third game with Fukurodani heralds probably one of the oddest players anyone on the team has met. Bokuto Koutarou has the strangest hairstyles and mannerisms they have seen in a player. No one on the team thinks that that hair is natural _or_ that there is no way he doesn't spend a good hour or more on it in the morning. Even the Great King Oikawa doesn't spend that long on his hair. The other was that he clearly takes much pride in his namesake. Owl indeed. They also made Shouyou and Yuu swear to _not_ do anything to their hair to express their pride for being a crow. If the subtle looks that Shouyou throws Bokuto-san are any indication, Kei may think an intervention is necessary.

Crazy looking and acting ace aside, he works very well with their setter – Akaashi-san, causing more trouble for Karasuno than they anticipated. Tobio played looking at Akaashi-san with all but hearts in his eyes for the skill and precision that was displayed. This is almost worse than his idolizing of Kenma, who still to this day has a 50/50 chance of running in the opposite direction of Tobio.

The team ended up doing several laps of diving when they lost. By the end of the day all the teams were exhausted. Karasuno having won two of the five games played against Fukurodani were impressed with themselves despite having to be one of the three teams doing diving drills at the end of the day. Some players of the winning teams of the last game were cheering on the diving teams, several clapping the finished players on their back or arms.

Luckily, or unfortunately, depending on your view, in this number included one Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keji from Fukurodani, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma from Nekoma and a smattering of other students from Ubugawa.

It seemed that no one could escape Bokuto-san's screeching of "GOOD JOB", slap on the arm (painfully, from the look of everyone's face afterwards), and shooing so he could greet the next one with "BOKUTO KOUTAROU, ACE OF FUKURODANI." If Akaashi-san's expression was to judge, the long-suffering face indicated this was normal. With Kuroo egging on Bokuto-san Kei thinks the situation may be exasperated, but unless Kenma steps in Akaashi-san looks stuck. Kuroo was actually joining in with a shit-eating grin offering congratulations with another slap (also in the exact same spot – Kei suspected that Kuroo knew this exactly and caused said shit-eating grin). Kei almost wanted to never stop doing diving drills. He was sure that Asahi-senpai that was vaguely behind him somewhere hyperventilating was in complete agreeance with him.

Yuu was hauled up and smacked by Bokuto-san right in front of Kei. Wanting the least amount of touch and interaction with anyone that forsakes his personal bubble that is not Tadashi (or grudgingly the team) he scurries into an upright position. Yuu just laughs and smacks Bokuto-san hard enough that he sees the shocked look that Bokuto-san shot him before grinning sheepishly and offering his congratulations of finishing the first day of training camp. If Kei notices that Kuroo doesn't hit Yuu, well, the miniscule smirk that Kei allowed to flutter across his face didn't exist. At all.

He was quite literally smacked out of his internal monologue by Bokuto-san and nearly fell over if Yuu didn't catch him to steady him. A simple _Tsch_ and a glare stopped Bokuto-san from saying anything more besides a squeak of "sorry!" as Kei walked with Yuu back toward the locker room for a shower, then off to eating before tucking in for the night. Though Kami knows if Kei is going to get any sleep with Shouyou in the same room as the rest of them.

Surprisingly Shouyou was so tired from the day that he fell asleep during dinner and Kei just helped drag him back into the room to go to sleep. It would most likely be the quietest sleep they'll have.

If it wasn't for just one slight thing.

While changing into his pyjamas with the rest of the team Suga-senpai casually mentions that his owl tattoo on his shoulder blade has filled in.

With dread, Kei asks someone to take a picture and show him.

With the amount of time that the team spends together soul marks are eventually going to crop up in a conversation. While many on the team aren't filled in yet – Suga-senpai and Daichi matching, Asahi-senpai and Kiyoko being another, and Tobio having met his as another girl in the school, Hitoka something or other – they all trade stories of how they met or who they think they will be. While none have three or even two like Kei, none of them make fun of him for it. It wasn't exactly acknowledged that it happened either. After the reveal about his mother's sickness, his parent's divorce, and his dad's dislike of Kei's soulmates, Karasuno as a team decided to accept Kei no matter what he decides to do with his soulmates. They've seen the marks when changing and just agree not to say anything until Kei does – they've noticed that two of the three are already filled in but Kei never mentions soulmates. Ever. In fact, he often clams up and stares into space when the word is mentioned.

The only reason Suga-senpai mentioned this was because it filled in from yesterday, and while he would rather Kei do something about his soulmates, he agreed not to judge, so if this keeps Kei aware of who to avoid, he is only going to silently offer help and an ear to listen to.

oOo

This was not a situation Kei ever thought he would be in. Statistically speaking, he would be most likely to meet his soulmates in university if at all. But to meet one, then two, and finally the third before high school is **_over?!_** Those chances were infinitesimal. He knows that he really should explain it to the team, they've obviously held back questions because there is no doubt in Kei's mind that they **haven't** seen the tattoos, but they haven't _said_ anything and Kei was more than glad to pretend it never happened daily.

He supposes that now is the time he should really come clean to the team. _At least,_ Kei muses _Shouyou is asleep so he'll get the short version tomorrow and probably be more concerned with volleyball he won't remember it by the end of the camp._

As Tadashi is shuffling around in his bag to get out his phone for a picture, he can practically feel the rest of the team watching him internally breakdown. _Now or never_ , Kei reasons.

"I have three soulmates." If it was quiet before, now it is silent, everyone is waiting with baited breath to hear the story – even Tadashi has stopped looking for his phone. "I ran into two of them when I was really little; five and seven. I have no idea who they are. I didn't care to look at them ever when I was small. My father didn't, or rather, doesn't, care for me ever since he found out I had more than one soulmate. So I usually made a point to cover up as much as I could and never check. I could have gotten them earlier or later than that and I wouldn't know.

"My father isn't the nicest man. He liked traditional values. And when he found out I wasn't _normal_ he didn't like me. He fought with my mom, _his_ soulmate, after that until there wasn't a night I wasn't falling asleep to yelling. All I could think was that it was my fault that they were arguing." Once the words started the kept on pouring out of Kei. Adamantly staring at the floor with tears falling down his face was all he could do. He was vaguely aware of the team shuffling around him, even a squawk from Shouyou waking up when Tobio kicked him awake to listen ( _and pay attention DUMBASS)_. The steady hands of the team against his back was what kept him with a steady voice as he barred more of his soul than he ever thought he would.

"When I was ten they divorced. Everyone reassured me that it wasn't my fault but it _was._ They fought because I wasn't normal, and that I was so defective that I needed more than one person to love me. Suffice to say my father really screwed me up. I vowed that I didn't need any soulmate ever." A bitter laugh interjected Kei's speech here. "And now that I have the third one filled in I almost wish I could pretend I don't know who it is. But knowing it is from today..."

And after meeting the teams today and seeing that his _owl_ tattoo is coloured in he knows exactly who it is.

Bokuto Koutarou.

"I may be heartless, but I don't think if he asks me I can tell him I'm _not_ his soulmate. With the other two, well, I was young, I took too long to notice. I had a valid reason for not knowing. But I can't do that now. I think we all know when I say it that Bokuto-san from Fukurodani is my soulmate. ...Tadashi?" An affirmative noise answers him. "The picture?"

Through his tears Kei can see that the picture of the owl has indeed filled in, and Kei knows with a sickening sort of feeling in his gut that this was only the beginning.

oOo

Meanwhile in Kuroo's room...

A large **bang** woke up many of the Nekoma members from their slumber as Kou slammed into Tetsu, bawling and crying and blabbering about things that were only known to Kou and perhaps the equally upset Keji who stood by the door. Nekoma groaned and flipped over to sleep while Tetsu got up with the help of Kou and the trio headed to the third gym to talk this over.

Ten minutes later and Tetsu was just as hysterical as the rest.

"We've found our fourth and we have no idea _WHO_ he is?!" Tetsu repeats with an edge of hysteria in his voice. "Do you have _ANY_ idea who is it Kou?!"

"If I knew I would **know** , but Tetsu, babe, I'm telling you I have no idea who it is. I was slapping everyone today! You SAW that! The most I can do is tell you that they are at this training camp. So we have 2 more days to find them before the chances of us _ever_ being all together are shot to hell!"

Tetsu and Kou are just bouncing off each other at this point, Kou being manic and Tetsu being hysteric over their daunting task. Keji decided it was time to step in.

"Let's think about this. Rationally." He adds, shooting the two a look. "All the slaps Kou gave were to two teams, Karasuno and Shinzen. You know they are anyone from Nekoma or our school. What about Ubugawa?"

The piercing looks thrown to Koutarou seem to get through him and he focusing and thinks about his day.

"No, not Ubugawa. And some of Shizen I've known from middle school. So not all of them."

"That great Kou! That means less people we have to check. If all the new people we don't know don't have the mark then we can go back to the rest of the people and just ask everyone here." Tetsu encourages.

"Does anyone have any clues where to start looking in Karasuno? Kou, you would have felt something like a pinch when you first touched our other soulmate. Do you remember anything like that?"

"No! Nothing! That's why it took me until _you_ pointed it out after showering!"

"Okay, so either you weren't paying attention, or something else was more painful and you didn't feel it. That, though I find hard to believe." Tetsu snorted in agreement before Keji continued. "Our third soulmate has a mark of a moon with some sort of bug flying under it – does that give us any clues?"

"I don't know everyone's names on Karasuno so I couldn't tell you." Tetsu responded, Koutarou nodding in agreement.

"How about tomorrow at breakfast we get that information from Karasuno and go from there. We'll meet up before the games start and decide what to do from there." Keji suggested.

"Why don't we just ask them when we think we know who it is to talk to them?" Kou posed with a confused look on his face.

"Think about it Kou, we had each other, we know who we are – we've had our two soulmates since we met. They've had no one – he met both of us when we were younger but had no idea, and now he's met you and his third and just like you may have no idea who you are. I for one would be terrified if I were them." Tetsu reasoned.

They all agreed with Keji's plan and started to walk back to the dormitories that everyone was housed in. Turning a corner Koutarou felt some resistance and looked down only to see a sleep addled ginger shortie in the hallway.

"Oho?"

"Ohohoho? Hinata-kun, what are you doing out at three in the morning?" Tetsu asked. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Hinata blearily looked up.

"Kuroo-san?" Upon hearing an answering yes Hinata continued. "I woke up and had to use the washroom, what are you doing up so early?" The three shot each other a look before Keji spoke.

"Hello Hinata-kun, I'm Akaashi Keji from Fukurodani, and you've met Bokuto Koutarou earlier today at the end of the diving drills. I was wondering if you could help us, we have a question that has been keeping us up all night." Keji fibbed, but was willing to do so to potentially figure out who their last soulmate was. Do you know anyone on your team that may match this soulmark?" He asked, pulling Tetsu's sleeve up, showing the moon and bug mark to Hinata.

"A circle and a bug?" Hinata asked for clarification.

"A moon and a bug." Bokuto cleared up. Hinata scrunched up his nose peering at Tetsu's arm.

"Are you sure? Couldn't that be a circle, or a sun, or anything that's round? Usually marks are names, so if you look at it, it _could_ be mine – a sun for the circle, and the bug to symbolize flying, but I know I'm not your soulmate Kuroo-san, so I really don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Sorry for bothering you Hinata-kun, thanks for trying to help us, we'll make sure to stop by tomorrow to say thanks again while you're more awake. Night." Keji hustled the other two around the corner and away from Hinata and back into their respective rooms.

oOo

 _Phew, that was a close one. Tsukki would have killed me if I name dropped him._ Shouyou thought, _bright side, I can tell him I know his other two soulmates – or at least the two most likely. And, give him a heads up about tomorrow morning too._ Walking back to his room with the rest of the team to see them still in the same position as last night – all centered around Tsukki, Shouyou got back into his spot just to the left of Tsukki and vowed to himself that they would let Tsukki sleep in tomorrow morning if he wanted to.


	11. My shadow's over you 'cause I am

Chapter 11: My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia.

AN: don't own Haikyuu of Fall Out Boy. Thank you to all of the new favourites and follows! Shout out my reviewers ButterfliesInTheSkies (always there for a new chapter!), Lady Desdomona Hawkings (when Hinata is really motivated he is able to throw them off the trail – great decoy he is), and the guest! ( I was actually really happy that you reviewed! It made my day after I read it and I had one of those smiles that spread across your face involuntarily. It was great – I'm also really happy you picked up the different Yamaguchi's. I also really like how hardcore Tobio fanboys any setter he sees)

oOo

"Okay Karasuno, let's get ready for training and get to breakfast!" Daichi announced. Groans and grunts of agreement followed as everyone slowly got up to face the day.

Kei surprisingly had a great night's sleep. He had never felt so rested since he was much younger and his parent's didn't fight. He was hypothesizing that it was because of how much closer he became to his team from his monologue last night. Having everyone on the team openly accept him just made the team feel like his home. He doesn't ever remember breathing this easy, feeling this light. Kei feels like he could conquer the world.

"Psst. Kei!" Hinata not so secretly whispers ( _yells_ really) across the room. Kei slowly turns his head to give him a look from over his glasses. "Last night, when I went to the washroom, I ran into Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, and Akaashi-san. They all looked genuinely upset and they asked me if I knew anyone that had a soul mark that would match a circle and something flying underneath it. I know that you don't know what your soul mark looks like, but I think that those three are your best bet at finding your soulmates."

"He's probably right you know?" Tadashi chimes in. "Your arm has a tail of a black cat – Kuroo, your shoulder a horned owl – Bokuto, and a cluster of reeds on your back – I would guess with the pattern of last names probably something with Akaashi's kanji."

Kei slowly closes his eyes and hums as he thinks. They are probably right. There is no way to avoid this. He only hopes that they disclose this quietly. He much rather ignore anything to do with soulmates but really doubts if those three were on the prowl at 3 am to find their fourth that there is not much hope for him to escape them for the next two days. He'd be lucky if he could last breakfast. With the way his luck is going, he's likely to be accosted as soon as he enters the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Yosh! Okay everyone. We're going to the cafeteria together. Kageyama-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, you two try to bracket around Tsukki for breakfast – hopefully you will be enough to deter people from coming over and talking directly to Tsukki. Tsukki, take breakfast to think this over, and after that push it to the back corners of your mind until the day is over." Daichi said as he led everyone toward the cafeteria. Kei pulls out his music and headphones and places them over his ear. He knows today will be a long day.

oOo

"How should we play this?" Tetsu posed to Kou and Keiji, the two having joined the Nekoma table for breakfast.

"Go right up and ask!" Kou whisper-yells. Kenma shoots a look at the three.

"Introduce ourselves and wait for them to do the same?" Keiji responds. Kenma huffs and tries to turn away from the conversation, it's none of his business and he's almost done this level. As the three bicker, Kenma notices that Karasuno has come inside. Kenma is glancing at them from under his lashes when he catches Shouyou's eyes and he waves exuberantly. How Shouyou has so much energy at this hour he has no idea. He vaguely nods and continues to assess the rest of the team. There pinch server, _Yamaguchi_ his mind supplies, seems very familiar standing and talking with Tsukishima – the blond that wasn't at their first game. It picks at Kenma's head but exudes his grasp. Almost, mockingly because Kenma knows that if he can remember whatever it is, it will let Kenma focus on his game.

He's snapped out of his inner thoughts by Bokuto jumping up and marching over to Karasuno, the other two following quickly before Bokuto says something that no one really wants to hear.

Kenma wisely decides to go back to his game and ignore the world again.

oOo

"Hey hey hey!" Is what Karasuno hears over their quiet breakfast, all eyes of the team snapping over to whoever spoke.

Bokuto-san freezes in place, suddenly not sure what to do now that all members of the team have their eyes on him. He was expecting maybe one or two people to stay looking at him, and the rest to glance away, but all eyes are pinned on him, waiting for him to make a move. Their eyes tracking his every movement, crow-like indeed.

Kei notices the other two not far behind and sees Akaashi-san step up from Bokuto-san, clapping him on the shoulder, as if to restrain him or pull him back, Kei isn't sure.

"I apologize for Koutarou." He begins. "I don't believe we've properly met. Tetsurou speaks highly of Karasuno, so we thought that we'd introduce ourselves. You probably heard Koutarou announce himself yesterday, but for manner's sake, this is Bokuto Koutarou, I'm Akaashi Keiji, and you all know Kuroo Tetsurou. Pleasure to meet you." Akaashi-san bows and subsequently forces Bokuto-san to bow as well.

Daichi stands up and begins to introduce everyone, starting from the third years and working his way down. Kei turns back to his food and starts playing his music again, choosing to ignore the newcomers in favor of food. Tobio takes one look at him and decides to follow his lead.

It isn't until Tadashi taps him on the shoulder that he arches an eyebrow at him in inquiry, Tadashi motions for him to remove his headphones. He looks at his face and knows he has to actually pay attention to the conversation. He pulls his headphones to hang around his neck and waits for Tadashi to repeat what was said.

"Kuroo-san asked you a question Kei." Swiveling his head, Kei focuses his attention on Kuroo-san. Kuroo-san sucks in a harsh breathe and just stares at Kei. Kei has been told that he comes across as intense. His eyes for one are a unique shade, but it was more the sense of feeling that Kei projects. Due to Kei distancing himself from everyone for so long he had become very adept at reading and observing people. This means that Kei has also, in turn, become very proficient at exuding emotions – pressure, intent, aloofness, determination – Tadashi tells him that this is really why people avoid him. He can make them feel that they are tiny and Kei is a titan. Kuroo-san physically shakes his head, as if to ward of Kei's aura he's giving off and clears his throat.

"You're pretty tall for a first year – are you a middle blocker?"

"Yes." Before Kuroo-san can follow up with anything, Bokuto-san jumps in.

"You can help me practice spiking after the games today! Tetsu's blocked for me for so long it will be good to have a new person and a new challenge!"

"No."

"WHAT?!" Squawks Bokuto-san. He must not be used to people denying him so often.

"I'm practicing with Tadashi and Tobio. Shouyou will probably crash it at some point." Kei is succinct in his response and would much rather have preferred this conversation did not occur in the first place. There are other blockers that could benefit from this much better. Kei downplayed his skills for the first day of training camp, thinking that the other players could work on their receiving ( _Hinata)_ so Kei didn't _try_ to stop most of the blocks.

"The more the merrier, right Kou?" Kuroo-san says before Bokuto-san can protest. "Third gym, after dinner, 7 pm. Feel free to bring your friends, maybe they'll learn something." Kei nods in acquiescence before turning around and going back to his breakfast.

He felt more than heard the three leave him be.

oOo

Before Kei knows it, he's in the third gym. He's with Tobio and Tadashi and they are playing keep it up between the three of them. Kei is the only one allowed to volley it, the other two are practicing their receives as he passes between Tobio and Tadashi. They made sure they were at the gym early and no doubt, Shouyou _will_ show up halfway through and try to jump right into the fray.

Tadashi is anxious for Kei but also excited to have stronger opponents to work on blocking and receiving. Tobio hasn't shut up about being able to talk to Akaashi-san, and how great a setter he is. There are all but hearts in Tobio's eyes and he starts waxing poetic about Akaashi-san's technique.

Voices behind him make them all stop and turn to face the door. The three senpai's enter through the door and the three crows turn around to face them. Before Kuroo-san breaks the silence Tobio jumps in, social awkwardness and all.

"Akaashi-san." Tobio really means to speak at a normal level, but is practically yelling. Kei catches Bokuto-san out of the corner of his eyes jump in place. "I really admire you as a setter and if you are willing I would be honour to learn something from you." Tobio finishes it off with a 90-degree bow – much more than _ever_ needed. Kei almost wants to face plant. Tadashi just giggles – yes, giggles. This is whom he willingly surrounds himself with. He almost is ready just to call it a night and go to sleep.

Kei has heard and witnessed Akaashi-san's cool demeanor and seen Bokuto-san do some outrageous things and Akaashi-san isn't even phased, doesn't even bat an eye. But as Kei turns to look at him, his entire face is red and he seems to be in shock. Bokuto-san is laughing as Kuroo-san supports his weight while trying not to collapse himself. It is only thanks to Tadashi's interference that they move forward.

"Maybe we should start?" He prompts.

"We were thinking that Keiji can set it to Kou and you can try to block, if it gets by, try to receive and then Kageyama-kun can set it and we can go from there." The three crows shoot each other a look before nodding and heading to the other half of the court and gets into position. "Great! I'll watch and see if I will be able to help any of you!" Kuroo-san smirks before adding. "You crows just might need it if you ever want to get to battle at trash heap; I suggest you start working harder, I've seen your games and no one here's stopped Kou before."

Ignoring the background noise of Bokuto-san 'Top five ace in the country!' the three share a look as Akaashi-san holds a volleyball and is patiently waiting for the crows to start. Bokuto-san is getting geared up.

"Ready?" Akaashi-san prompts

"Let's go all out Kei." Kei glances at Tadashi and Tobio to judge what they are saying. Kei wouldn't mind going all out, he knows that with how hard he's worked that he can stop Bokuto-san no problem. It's a huge gamble to show his hand here though – it's just practice but Kei can see how Tobio agrees with Tadashi. They both were fed up with being underestimated and it seems that Kuroo-san's quip was the last straw. Kei nods to Akaashi-san to start.

It seems that everything is going in slow motion. Kei sees Akaashi-san set the ball, notes the arc, speed, height, expected impact point. He watches as Bokuto-san does his run up, draws him arm back, prepares to unleash it and – THERE. Kei focuses his all and jumps up and prepares to hear the familiar smack of the ball hitting his arms. He watches as Bokuto-san goes from focusing on the ball, determination etching his features, underlined by a hint of confidence and amusement. While Kei can't say for sure that he is reading Bokuto-san correctly, but he knows that based on the games that they've played against Fukurodani, he knows that Bokuto-san is coming into this spike expecting to be able to blow past Kei. He also knows, that despite Bokuto-san expecting to smash through Kei's defence, Bokuto-san would never give less than his all.

Kei slightly winces at the strength behind the spike as it hits him and he angles it back down to the corner where it smacks the ground and rolls away.

There is utter silence in the third gym. Shocked silence. Kei can see the gobsmacked look on all the senpai's and can feel the smug grins of his teammates behind him. Kei simply adjusts his glasses and turns to give his teammates a meaningful look – _are you happy now?_ – They nod in response and before they can get anything else out they hear a shriek and suddenly Bokuto-san is **very** close and very much in Kei's personal space.

"How did you block that!? You haven't been able to stop me this entire training camp! The ball always blows past the block!" Bokuto-san is very loud and grating on Kei's ears being this close.

"You're too loud." Kei deadpans. Honestly, has no one taught him to speak at an average volume?

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Rubbing his ear, Kei tries to get the echo out of his mind. Bokuto-san in his rage is practically standing toe to toe with Kei.

"Tadashi asked me to. So I did."

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD BLOCK ME THE WHOLE TIME BUT DIDN'T?!" Apparently that was not the right thing to tell Bokuto-san because he is currently shaking Kei and he would really prefer to be far away from his current location. He can hear everyone around him, the senpais asking Bokuto-san to back off while Tobio and Tadashi are asking Kei if he is okay and yelling about his personal space issues.

Kei is focusing on breathing at the present moment. Knowing that anyone is touching him startles him more than needed. Knowing that it is his soulmate? Kei knew he really shouldn't have agreed to this.

He snaps out of it when Tobio rather viciously snarls and rips Kei away from Bokuto-san, pulling him behind him and Tadashi as they glare at all three senpais.

"Kei doesn't like people he doesn't know touching him. He doesn't know you. **Stop** touching him." Tobio's face takes on a decent impression of Daichi when Yuu and Tanaka start going off on each other. Bokuto-san is frantically nodding in agreement and the other two actually look cowed at the look Tobio is shooting them – a mixture of disappointment and 'I expected better of you' – before Bokuto-san yells he's sorry and sprints back to the safety of his side of the court. Kei sighs and resigns himself to another hour of having to deal with this.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.


	12. Broken Mornings, Broken Nights

Chapter 12: Broken mornings, broken nights, broken days in between

AN: Do not own Haikyuu or Conqueror. This is the chapter we have all been waiting for! I will readily admit that Bokuto gets much too excited and basically almost screws everyone else over. Thank you to all the new follows and favourites. Thanks also to ButterfliesInTheSkies, khooxp, guest 1 and guest 2 for the reviews! (Secretly I am waiting for the matchup with Kei's blocking skills to fair against Ushijima too).

oOo

Kei is resting on the benches to catch his breath. Bokuto has been shooting apologetic looks at him for the past 30 minutes now. Tobio sees these looks and insists that they do 'one more!' and Bokuto must snap back and pay attention.

He has never lost his cool like that in front of anyone he didn't know well. Only the team and his brother are among the living that has witnessed Kei panicking. He places the towel he brought over his face and lies face up on the lone bench. He tries to tell himself that it was just the unexpected action of being touched but he's not sure that was the only thing. He was terrified of being grabbed and shaken. Could it have been because he always imagined that his dad would have done that to him one day? Was it that he was knowingly touched by his soulmate? The action of someone he didn't trust grabbing him like that? Kei drags in as much air as he can before expelling it in one big sigh.

Someone nearby clearing his voice startles him out of his thoughts. He slowly sits up, reaching up with one hand to grab the towel. This causes his sleeve to ride up for a split second, revealing a black cat and its tail for a split second.

A split second was all he had before he found himself with a lap full of Bokuto.

" _What the f-_ " is all Kei gets out before Bokuto twists Kei so Bokuto can see part of Kei's back. He wastes no time in pulling up his shirt to reveal the reeds that scatter along his back.

"It IS you! YOU'RE OUR FOURTH SOULMATE." Kei chokes on his next inhale and fruitlessly struggles in-between Bokuto's legs. There is no chance that scrawny Kei can escape from Bokuto's muscular thighs, but the room has suddenly gotten a lot smaller.

When Kei was smaller and visited his grandma during the summers with Aki-nii they would always drag out a blanket and look at the stars – Kei in a misguided attempt to become closer to his favourite animals – dinosaurs, thought that if he knew every constellation in the sky that it would bring him closer to a dinosaur. The dinosaurs saw the same sky, so Kei figured it was sound logic.

He spent almost every summer night under the stars, and while he learned a great deal of astronomy those summers, he came to realize how vast the world was. He was but a blip on a screen in comparison to the stars. He felt so small and inconsequential looking up into the black sky, as if he was looking into the void and the void was gazing back into him. He could have stared at the night sky for minutes, hours, days, and it would have felt that he was looking for the same amount of time.

In the third gym, Kei was feeling much of the same thing. He was feeling an all-consuming sentiment of staring into the void. His breaths became ragged, his inhales smaller as he tries to cope with this information overload. He's pinned to the benches and is incapable of removing himself from the situation; Bokuto essentially manhandled him and is still sitting on him, crowing that he found their last soulmate. It was confirmed that the other two – Keiji and Tetsurou are the other two of their fourth.

Kei just wants to cry. There's not enough air in the room, he feels tiny and like he's staring into a void of stars and night sky, _and no one seems to be_ doing _anything._ He's feebly trying to push off Bokuto with any energy he can build up, but most of his thoughts are on breathing and _nonono, sorry, nonono, I'm sorry, nonono_ like a mantra, muttering it under his breath.

oOo

Kuroo and Akaashi used the appearance of Shouyou to their benefit, distracting Tadashi and Tobio long enough for Bokuto to go and apologize to Kei.

Tadashi muses that it probably would have worked if it wasn't Bokuto. They all turn to whip around at Bokuto's declaration of:

"It IS you! YOU'RE OUR FOURTH SOULMATE." Tadashi turns and immediately grabs onto Shouyou and Tobio. The tableau that they are looking at is shocking for anyone that knows Kei. Bokuto has half-twisted Kei to get a better look at his back, his shirt riding up his stomach, probably to reveal the soulmark that Tadashi knows is on his back. Kei is hyperventilating and his eyes are glazed over, looking at only something Kei can see.

The three crows rush over with Kuroo and Akaashi, the latter grabbing Bokuto and dragging him off Kei – Bokuto is too excited to be anything but happy that they found their fourth. Meanwhile Kei is muttering under his breath and still not focusing on the three in front of him.

"We've got to get him to calm down and breathing properly before he passes out. Help me get him down onto the ground and set him in front of me." Tadashi has already manoeuvered himself, wrapping his arms under Kei's shoulders and Tobio and Shouyou each grab a foot and help settle down Kei onto Tadashi's front.

"Kei, listen to my voice and focus, you're safe, we're in the third gym practicing volleyball, Shouyou and Tobio are here and we're all safe." He continues to repeat this mantra until he can feel Kei draw in one last sharp breath before breathing heavily as if he has ran a marathon. His hands automatically coming up to face, one to block the lights and another to rub at his head, as if to rub away the pain.

oOo

Kei slowly comes back to himself; it feels as if he's just woken up and is groggy and disoriented. He can hear Tadashi's mantra and one again Kei finds himself thanking Kami for a friend like Yamaguchi Tadashi.

The transition from his head to reality is jarring and Kei shuts his eyes to the sheer amount of _stimulus_ he gets for opening them. The lights are too bright, Shouyou's hair is too loud, and Tobio's overprotective sneer toward the seniors is too severe. Everything is _too much_ and all Kei can do is squeeze his eyes shut and focus on breathing.

When he thinks he finally has a grasp on his emotions, he slowly opens his eyes. He doesn't know if he has been like this for minutes or hours, his eyes are hurt to blink and Kei just feels _tired._

"What happened?" His voice is deeper than usual and scratchy.

"Bokuto came over to you probably to apologize but that went down the drain." Tadashi whispers into his ear. He slowly brings his gaze up from his hands to lock onto Bokuto. He's loosely clasped in Kuroo and Akaashi's grip. All three looking like guilty parties. With help from Tadashi, Tobio and Shouyou, he stands up and raises an eyebrow at the trio.

"I just wanted to apologize for grabbing you earlier, then you moved and I saw your mark on your arm, and it looks just like _mine_ ," he pulls his sleeve up for emphasis, showing off Kuroo's mark to the world. "Then I got so excited because that meant you probably had **my** mark and **Keiji's** and I had to check, so I just, I dunno – lost it and had to check and I was right! You are our fourth! Keiji and Kuroo met you when you were younger and they didn't think that they'd found you but then you and I met and I wasn't sure and we were trying to check all day when I saw Tetsu's I just had to look – y'know? I didn't know that you would, ahem, _panic?_ Like that." Bokuto is babbling at this point and Kei shuts his eyes to focus on what Bokuto said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He hastens to explain when he can tell that Kei is just _so done_ with today.

"You knew he didn't like being touched and you straddled him?" Shouyou asks incredulously, having only walked in to see what happen when Bokuto initially shrieked that he found him. Bokuto's shoulders slump further down and it looks to Kei that even his _hair_ droops in misery, nodding his head in confirmation of Shouyou's response.

"Kou didn't mean it, he just gets excited easily. Can you really blame him?" Kuroo tries to cut in peacefully.

"No. But we **can** blame him for not being able to control his feelings that he thinks it is an appropriate apology to touch the person **that doesn't like being touched.** " Tadashi seems to be channeling his inner Masako-senpai, ruthlessly obliterating any argument that they had. Kei cuts in before they can continue to argue and go back and forth.

"Look. I'm really tired and if forgiving him means that I can go and sleep then I will." He opens his eyes to gaze at Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, you're forgiven, just try not to touch me again. I don't know you, and only my friends can touch me so casually."

"Even your soulmates?" Kuroo cuts in acerbically as Kei tries to disengage and walk back to his room.

"Especially my soulmates." Kei remarks. "I don't know you and ergo you are a stranger. I've spent the rest of my life thinking I'm going to live alone, so if you think that announcing that you are my soulmates and are expecting any special treatment then I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you have to start just like everyone else." With that Kei leaves the gym to sleep it off, Tobio, Shouyou and Tadashi trailing after him.

oOo

"I know you were excited Kou, but now Tsukishima is probably going to want even less to do with us!" Tetsurou voices his consternation while not getting too mad at Kou. He knows that Kou acts on his impulses more often than not, and while he's always viewed it as reluctantly adorable, he admits that he is pissed off that this happened. He also knows that getting mad at Kou will do nothing, as Kou will probably punish himself just as much, if not more, than Tetsurou would.

"Let's just focus on moving on." Keiji announces. "First, I think that we should _not_ try to touch Kei unless he tells us we can. Second, Koutarou, you will have to give him a real apology tomorrow when everyone has calmed down. Third, see if he is open to being our friend, maybe seeing if we can get his number."

oOo

The next morning, the last day of training camp, has Karasuno clumped together, the seniors giving off an aura of 'don't come near here or else' specifically aimed at the three seniors from last night. They all note that Tsukishima isn't there and quietly wonder where he was.

oOo

Kei woke up late.

After last night, crashing so early, and sleeping well into the morning, awakening just in time for lunch, made him feel guilty – for not being there for the morning games – and well rested – because he actually got some sleep.

He's not sure how to feel about his soulmates. He never actually thought of what would happen if he were to meet all three. He certainly didn't think it would happen by the time he 16. He was expecting that if he would run into them it would be in university or even later, as if to make up for meeting the other two in early childhood.

He knows that he could not stomach a relationship with them. Hell, he doesn't know if he'd even be able to stomach being friends with them. If not for volleyball he'd probably never see them, they are all in Tokyo while he only comes for the summer – and even if Aki-nii will send him off to his grandmother's this summer.

He's been hit with too many changes this past year – high school, his mother, Aki-nii moving back in, him trying to become some form of authority figure after being absent for so long, him gaining _friends_ from the team, _meeting his soulmates_. He wonders if this is what will break the figurative camel's back.

His mother was always for his soulmates, and actively tried to encourage Kei ( _my little moon pie!)_ to find his third soulmate – _maybe they would all know each other and I will be able to meet them moon pie!_ Kei refused to leave his mother's bedside though, let alone to go look for what indirectly caused his mother's death. Kei thinks that he should try to love his soulmates because of this, because he knows that his mom would want him to try. Kei doesn't know if he wants to though. His entire experience with soulmates has been rather negative. His father already disowned him, so Kei can completely discount his feelings on this matter. Aki-nii, Kei doesn't know really how he'd react. Aki-nii and Kei haven't had any real conversations for years now. Nothing meaningful since the two were small. Their relationship is just starting to repair themselves, but Aki's subconsciously deemed soulmates in the taboo topic of conversations and Kei was in no rush to contradict him.

He rubs his face in irritation and for lack of something better to do. Thinking like this, in vicious cycles, will only spiral him into not moving for the rest of the day. He doesn't want to sit here and be sucked into his mind, thinking the 'what if's,' Kei firmly pushes all thoughts to the back of his head and focuses on getting ready for the day.

He folds up his bed and changes into his clothes. He walks toward the cafeteria only to smack into someone as he rounds the corner.

Kenma's cat eyes are peering up at him.

"Sorry Kenma," Kei mutters, trying to cover up a yawn, "I didn't see you there." Kenma nods and Kei is about to continue to walk toward the bathroom when he hears Kenma inhale air to assumedly talk.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I keep thinking that I've met you before?" The frustration that is evident in his tone makes Kei smirk.

"We've met, yes." At Kenma's no-nonsense glare Kei continues. "Last year. Tadashi and I were at a video game store and ran into you. He asked about your opinion on the new game that just came out at the time." He seems the gleam of recognition in Kenma's eyes.

"Could I have your number?" At Kei's shocked look Kenma elaborates, "and Tadashi's. Not many of my volleyball friends play video games. It would be nice to talk to someone about them that I know." Kei nods and gestures for Kenma's phone. He adds in both his name and Tadashi's and sends themselves messages so they can add Kenma later. "Thanks." Kenma retrieves his phone and continues down the hallway back to the dormitories.

Kei sits down beside Tadashi and starts filling up his plate.

"Tsukki I heard that you stopped Bokuto-san's spike last night?" Suga-senpai asks with an innocent look on his face. At Kei's agreeing nod, his face takes on a faux-sweetness that almost makes Kei shiver. He's seen worse on Masako-senpai, but something about Suga-senpai saying that with such a look makes him want to get up and leave. Fast.

"You're all good now Tsukki? We have a few more games and then a BBQ. The coaches just announced it this morning!" Daichi-senpai asks, Kei grunts in affirmative He glances around the table looking for the fruit, but there seems to be none. When he asks, Yuu tells him that he'll probably have to go to the kitchen. He gets up to amble into the adjoining room.

Soon after grabbing his grapes, he turns, finding himself face to face with his three soulmates. He raises an eyebrow in askance.

"I just wanted to apologize again." Bokuto's voices out, his tone subdued and quiet instead of his usual cheer.

"For someone that is trying to respect personal space, you all seem to crop up whenever I'm alone." Kei muses, relishing in the three faint blushes that paint their cheeks. "Apology accepted. Now can I go finish breakfast?"

"But you didn't even let me finish my apology!" Bokuto squawks. Kei hums in response. "Use your words!" Kei smirks in answer. Just as Bokuto looks about to burst Kei opens his mouth.

"You didn't know. I don't blame you. Do it again and I will. We're fine. Now if you don't mind I'd just like to finish my food sometime within the next week." As Kei motions to break through the three Kuroo clears his throat.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about the whole soulmate thing." He insists.

"What about it?" Kei asks flatly.

"We wanted to know how you felt about us being friends?" Akaashi specifies.

"...friends? Just friends?" Kei asks in confirmation. The approving nods from the three make Kei relax tension that he didn't know had accumulated. "Fine by me."

"Great!" Bokuto chirps. "Can we add our numbers into your phone?" Kei sticks his hand into his pocket to fish out his phone. While Bokuto is busy adding all three numbers and messaging them, Kei pops a grape in his mouth and beings to talk.

"I am terrible with my phone, just warning you." Kuroo smirks in response.

"I could tell; it's such an old model it's practically a dinosaur." Kei just responds with a smirk in kind and puts his phone in his pocket when Bokuto offers it back. They move to the side to let Kei get through.

It was a very rocky beginning, and Kei still doesn't know how he feels about soulmates, but he knows his mother would at least want him to try. For now, that's enough to convince Kei to allow them to add his number to their contact list.


	13. I'm on my way

Chapter 13: I'm on my way

AN: Don't own Haikyuu or the Proclaimers. Thank you for all the favourites, follows, reviews (hopelessbubbles, oikiwi, butterfliesintheskies, and khooxp), and general niceness that you all give me. We are rapidly approaching Interhigh and the up to matching canon. I hope you like this chapter – feel free to review and let me know what you think.

To reply to the guest reviewers: oikiwi: thank you! I'm looking forward to where we're going from here too. Hoplessbubbles: Bokuto has no chill. Ever :'D. Thank you for the compliment! I tried to stay as in character as I could, but it is difficult because until the later arcs Kei doesn't get as much as an insight as the other characters do (Akaashi can't handle the social awkwardness that is Kageyama). I'm thinking you are the guest from back in chapter 10?

oOo

The last day of training camp was just a brutal as the rest of the week. Kei continued to take it easy and work more on reading opponents and strategizing while in the heat of the moment, working with the other blockers to see if they could control where the opposing spiker would smash it across the net. So far, they have a fairly decent success rate and this helps the team work on their receives.

After all of the practice games were over, all the teams could enjoy a barbeque put together by the coaches.

Kei found himself sitting in the shade of a tree on the hillside adjacent to the gym. Tadashi followed him and upon spotting Kenma, who just finished grabbing his food, promptly invited him to sit with the duo.

Tadashi began to chatter between bites while the other two were content to just listen.

"Kenma! I didn't know you knew anyone else on Karasuno besides shrimpy?" Kuroo announced, walking over to the trio, flanked by Akaashi and Bokuto. "Do you mind if we sit here?" The three shared looks, as if mourning the loss of a quiet lunch and gestured for them to sit down.

"We met Kenma last year actually, when we all just were finishing Middle school." Tadashi offered. "We met him in a video game store." The three newcomers snorted, as if they would expect anything else. The majority of Kenma's interactions were due to either Kuroo, volleyball, or video games.

"So, do both of you play video games then?" Akaashi prompts after he swallows his food.

"Yeah, I play just about any game – I'm not too picky. Tsukki likes strategy or racing games – though if you play him prepare to lose; he can be a real sore winner." Tadashi divulges to the other four, smirking at Kei.

"Shut up Tadashi." Kei mutters, below his breath and with little heat. Tadashi just laughs in response and mutters back 'Sorry Kei!'

"So then what else do you do back home? Isn't Karasuno out in the country?" Bokuto asks the two.

"Mostly school, volleyball, and hanging out. There's always stuff to do but we're not big socializers." Tadashi responds.

"Speak for yourself." Kei retorts, setting off another wave of laughter in Tadashi.

"The day you willingly socialize will be the day I give you all my french fries." He deadpans. Kei smirks in retaliation. Kenma ignores the byplay in favour of eating and playing, while the other three watch it like a ping-pong game.

"You two must be very close." Akaashi murmurs during the lull as Tadashi regains his breath.

"Since we were ten. He saved me from some bullies, Kei was so cool." Tadashi reminisces, staring off into space.

"They were terrible at insulting people – of course I had to teach them how to do better. And what better way than to show by example?" Kei muses, munching on some vegetables from the barbeque.

This drew snorts and laughs from all three seniors and Tadashi.

"KEIIIIIII!" Shouyou yells as he runs up the grass and nearly takes out Kei in his haste to sit down. A forceful exhale on Kei's part is the only response that Shouyou gets.

"Hey Shouyou." Tadashi chirps. "Where's Tobio?"

"With Yachi-chan, captain asked me to come up here to let you know we have to pack to leave in half an hour if you haven't already done it."

"We packed up this morning after breakfast."

"Well then I suppose it'll just be me and Tsukki packing up."

"Nice try but no." Kei snaps. "I packed earlier." Shouyou's jaw drops.

"But Tsukki!" He whines, "Everyone else is packed!"

"I hope you like Tokyo then because if you're not ready we'll leave without you."

"Kei!" He squawks, jumping up and rushing back down the hill to run into the school to presumably pack.

"We probably should go get ready to leave too Kei." Tadashi states as he stands up. Kei follows him and looks back to the four sitting on the ground.

"Talk to you later?" Kei really has no idea how to close the conversation, he can't just walk away without saying bye, but figures that if any of the three are as stubborn as him then Kei won't get away with a quick exit. All of them smile and nod to some effect; Bokuto practically yells his goodbye for the entire school to hear. Kei just nods and turns to catch up to Tadashi.

oOo

Coming back to the quiet countryside of Karasuno high's surrounding area is a bigger relief than Kei would have thought. Here it was much easier to get lost in the rhythm of school, volleyball, homework than anywhere else was. The only new intrusion into his life was how much more popular he was on his cell phone. He found himself talking to all three of his soulmates more often – trading barbs with Kuroo, sarcasm with Bokuto that Bokuto though he was being serious, and conversing with Akaashi.

With the three of them being in Tokyo and able to see each other whenever they wanted Kei was genuinely surprised by how easy he seemed to fit in their dynamic. Kei's phone was a dinosaur, so when he finally got talked into a video chat he had to use the laptop they had in the house. Meaning Kei had to get Aki out of the house because there was _no way_ that Kei was talking to them when Aki would be eavesdropping. He waited until a convenient weekend that had Aki working later than usual and when all three were hanging out during the weekend.

Kei made sure there was no one home and the three talked at Kei's kitchen table. Kei thought it would be awkward but found to his chagrin that it was just like talking to them in person. After Kuroo insisted that Kei show them all around his house (to which Kei responded that he should be lucky that he can even see the kitchen, not many people have) and they started his usual banter did Kei relax his muscles that he didn't even know were tense. They wished him luck for his team and he did the same for them. Kuroo promised that he would see them at the battle of Trash Heap.

Kei was slowly warming up to his soulmates. He could hear the word now, not automatically cringe, or go into his own world. While he doesn't have much of a tolerance to actually talking about them, Kei thinks that he's gotten much better. He thinks the fact that his other three soulmates are content to just be his friend and have yet to pressure him to reveal anything about his past or himself that he's not ready to is also a key factor in helping Kei reduce some of his bias he's held toward soulmates.

Kei thinks that if he can tolerate them, he may actually be able to be friends with them. However, the downside that Kei immediately notices between the three others is that next years, two of them will be off to university. Kei has no idea where they are going, if they are going together or any of those plans because they too don't really want to talk about it. Kei accepts it and never tries to broach the topic again. They'll talk when they want to.

The days passed quickly and before he knew it, the beginning of the Spring Interhigh was here.

oOo

Kei woke to a message in their group chat, all three of them wishing Kei luck in his games today. Kei quickly responded to all three _thanks but not necessary. We don't intend to lose here_ before leaving to meet up with the team.

With all of their newly acquired skills, Karasuno found themselves easily winning the first two matches against Ougiminami High and Kakugawa High respectively.

Playing against Johzenji High was another matter altogether. Kei reasoned that it was because they were often called the 'party school' and unpredictable that Karasuno struggled. Honestly, saving the balls with your feet and being able to (fairly) accurately copy your opponents attacks showed that there is intelligent opponents but their lax and carefree attitude completely threw the team for a loop.

Karasuno still won, mind you, but Kei could see how off their game they were from such daring opponents. Shouyou also seemed to have known the crazy captain they had and held a grudge for whatever reason. Not that a glaring Shouyou actually scared anyone, but the feelings were there all the same. Kei spent that part of the game snickering into his hand.

Their next game was against Wakutani South High. This team was the most similar to Nekoma in Kei's opinion. Both good at defense and coordination plays, their receives and control of the ball required all of Karasuno's focus to counter. Their captain, Nakashima, idolizes the former crow the Small Giant; the player that Shouyou emulates to be one day.

Nakashima makes a much better Small Giant than Shouyou. He uses his smaller height to his advantage and will hit the ball against the block differently; either to let it come back to their own team to try again, or off the block and out so they can get a point.

Tobio however, learnt to fuel Shouyou's fury at the points that Wakutani scored into his spiking.

Suffice to say, they won.

Karasuno progressed to their next opponent: Aobajosai High.

The team had the most experience playing them in prior years and Tobio had an advantage knowing some of the main players on a more personal level in Middle school. During the last Interhigh, the last set they had a new player, 'Mad Dog' as Oikawa called him. He had great strength and seemed to be the ace up their sleeve. Karasuno would have had a much more difficult time playing them if it wasn't for their last game. By having seen some of what Mad Dog could do, they were better prepared.

They had taken the first set 25-23. The second set was much closer and Karasuno was hoping to close the stalemate they were at. Currently the score was 26-26, and it was Aobajosai's turn to serve.

Yuu receives the ball and Tobio prepares to set it. Tanaka and Shouyou both are running toward the net. Shouyou is too close to the net that the Aobajosai blockers are preparing to block Tanaka.

Tobio surprises them by setting it to Shouyou regardless and shouyou snaps his wrist down and causes the ball to spike straight down and gain another point for Karasuno.

27-26 for Karasuno. Their serve. They just broke through. If they can get this last point, they've won the second set. Meaning they will have won the game.

Suga is set up the serve to take the game winning point. Suga serves just so it falls short, causing Iwaizumi to break formation. Oikawa sets the ball, Iwaizumi fakes and Mad Dog spikes it across the court, cutting it at such a sharp angle that Shouyou doesn't have time to react.

Tanaka has his arms ready to volley but Kei snorts as Tanaka instead takes it off his head, toward Tobio who switches spots with Suga – thus allowing Suga to set and Asahi, Shouyou, Tobio, and Tanaka to have a coordination play. Asahi spike the balls down between the blockers, only for it to be saved at the last second by Hanamaki. The ball is not controlled, and is flying out, Oikawa runs to set it – Sharing a look with Iwaizumi that only Tobio catches.

Oikawa sends a long fast set up from outside the court to Iwaizumi, with only Tobio to block, Kei thinks that they will be back to a score of 27-27. Iwaizumi crosses his spike, managing to bounce it off Daichi, as it flies toward the back corner of the court. Surely it would have been much more disastrous had Tanaka not sprinted and foreseen this, managing to just get a fist under to send it back toward the court.

They have one touch left to get it over. Asahi twists his body to spike from the back line. Aobajosai's libero dives to receive the ball and it smashes into the net.

Mad Dog manages to salvage the ball before it hits the ground, sending the ball up for either team to grab. This play has been going on for so long it is only a matter of time before a team fumbles and makes a mistake. Tobio spikes it only to be blocked by Kindaichi. Kei actually has to smother a laugh (though he will say it was the nerves that actually made him chuckle) when Suga manages to receive the ball with his head. It seems that it wasn't only Shouyou that took Kei's advice to heart. Shouyou yells for the ball and Tobio uses one of his new sets with Shouyou to send the ball flying toward him. There are all three blockers on Shouyou with Oikawa prepared to receive in the back. Mad Dog is slightly slower to get up so Shouyou uses this as his chance. Smashing the ball down it flies through the block and hits Oikawa's arm. No one was fast enough to recover and they all seemed stunned at what happened.

28-26. Karasuno won.

Even though Kei wasn't on the field for the game winning point, the sense of exhilaration that he feels at Karasuno's victory is undeniable.

They did it. Karasuno worked hard since their past defeat to evolve, to grow their wings and fly. Soaring higher than anyone to come to this moment.

It was worth it.

It was only a club.

In that moment, Kei knew it was more than just a club. This feeling of jubilation, adrenaline, and pure achievement that was rushing through his veins made it worth it. All the sweat, tears, suffering, training for the team's improvement – for his improvement made it worth it.

Tomorrow they had to face the undefeated champions Shiratorizawa, tonight they had to be briefed on them. But today, and this moment Kei didn't care. In this moment, Kei loved volleyball just a little bit more than he thought he could.

And that made it all worth it.

Kei was 16 when he learnt that everything could come full circle.


	14. We Are the Champions

AN: Sorry I kind of took an unintentional 2 month hiatus... It's like I miss a week of updating, and then I'm always like "tomorrow I'll write it" and then before I know it, it's 2017. Literally. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to all the new favourites, follows, and reviews! That said, the heralded Shiratorizawa game! Kiss Canon goodbye – not that I own Haikyuu, but there are some lines in here that are word for word when we get to the third set. That said, please enjoy and review!

Guest reviews: Reincarnation15 (thank you for your stunning words, I'm glad you like the story), Roz (he totally will and it is joyous), HopelessBubbles (I'm trying to make it really slow and keep it in character, but sometimes my excitement gets the best of me. I hope you don't mind reading some of the Shiratorizawa game, I only really expanded on one set so hopefully that makes it better! Thanks for sticking with me!)

Next chapter I plan on an interlude from either Ushijima or Tendou (or both, who knows). Review and let me know your thoughts!

Chapter 14: We are the Champions

 **From: [Bokuto Koutarou]**

 **To: [You] and [Akaashi Keiji]**

 **We beat Nekoma! But Tetsu isn't answering.**

Kei blinked at his screen. He was at home and just getting ready to sleep when his phone started buzzing.

 **From: [Akaashi Keiji]**

 **Have you heard from him Tsukishima?**

Kei took a moment to write to Kuroo and decided to wait on his answer before answering the group chat he was added into.

 **From: [you]**

 **To: [Kuroo Tetsurou]**

 **Are you still alive over there?**

A minute later and his phone buzzed in answer.

 **From: [Kuroo Tetsurou]**

 **Yeah, I just can't deal with them right now.**

Kei responds to both texts now.

 **To: [Kuroo Tetsurou]**

 **At least you still have a chance to advance.**

After a second thought, he added,

 **That is, if you ever** ** _do_** **want to get to battle at trash heap with us.**

 **To: [Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji]**

 **He's alive, just can't talk to you two yet.**

After reading their answers (a "thanks Tsukki \^.^/" from Kuroo, "!" from Bokuto, and another "thanks Tsukishima" from Akaashi) he turned off his phone and laid in his bed.

He still can't believe it. He likes volleyball again. Just seconds after the game against Aoba Josei and Kei knows that he loves volleyball. He doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. He thinks this was a lot easier when he hated and could not bring himself to care for the sport. This is worse. He _likes_ volleyball. How long has it been since Kei could say he genuinely liked volleyball?

 _Three years, 10 months, 4 days ago_ Kei's mind reminds him. _When you watched your brother work for nothing._ Kei stops his brain before it could go any further. He was already out late with the team hashing over plans for Shiratorizawa tomorrow morning. The biggest issue would undoubtedly be Ushijima – not only is he left-handed but considering his age, his power was almost ridiculous. Kei knows that his blocking will be put to the test. He's confident though that he will be able to stop some of his spikes – he doesn't know if he has a limit considering he's never really _tried_ in volleyball. That and the team has never played a five set game before. Shiratorizawa however, has. Their stamina will most likely be better. Their only redeeming quality is that Shiratorizawa is filled with powerful individuals. That speaks nothing for the actual team. We will see who will win tomorrow: the swans or the crows.

With all these thoughts racing through his head, Kei is unlikely to sleep anytime soon. He turns his music on and plays it through his speakers; letting the sounds lull him into sleep.

oOo

The gymnasium is small. Rather, it is the same gymnasium as yesterday but the sheer amount of Shiratorizawa students makes the gym feel twice as small. They have _bands._

Tadashi is asking for medicine.

Asahi is asking for the same.

Shouyou has left for the bathroom for the fifth time today.

Yuu and Tanaka are crying while looking at all the girls.

Takeda-sensei is trying to loosen everyone up.

Kei just snickers at this pathetic attempt of a warm-up.

Good luck to them.

oOo

The first set is over and Karasuno has just gotten their feet under them again. The first set they already knew they wouldn't win. They had to suss out the competition before drafting any counterattacks. Kei was asked to watch as much as he could between his times on the bench and out there playing. Suga-senpai is telling the team what he knows before asking Kei for any further information.

"We already know how to deal with Ushijima. The second set I think we should focus on pressuring him to see if we can direct the spike in a certain direction – learn if he has the ability to change momentum at the last minute – and if we can capitalize on that. Second, Tendou uses guess blocking, most other players use read blocking – he's also _really_ annoying (and considering he knows Shouyou, that's saying something) so he'll be a pain to deal with. While I'm at the front I'll help call for timing, Yuu be ready to receive. Try to stop or one touch Tendou's spikes – it will piss him off and we can use that."

"Ready team?" Daichi calls, "Karasuno!"

"Fight!" The team answers as they walk back onto the court.

They won the second set 31-29. Both teams have a set under their belts. The third set will be crucial for morale. It will also be the last set that they are used to playing – Kei hopes that they can still breathe by the end of this.

The team huddle or information hasn't changed. Besides Kei voicing that he won't actively try to block Ushijima with the other versus analyzing everything, the team is still going to be doing the same thing. Shouyou and Tobio were getting frustrated with Tendou and his attitude but they have seemed to take what Kei mentioned to heart and are trying to refrain from letting it get to them. Kei's noticed that Tendou sees this and doesn't know whether to try harder or just laugh at their responses. He hopes that the oddball duo can keep Tendou on his toes.

The third set may decide the outcome of this game. Whoever wins this set will be a single set away from winning. Kei's hoping to use all of his flexibility and psychology that he's learnt to the test. If he can get the other team doubting themselves than the battle is half won. The easiest way to do this? Come out strong and stop Ushijima.

The set starts with Shiratorizawa's serve. Daichi dives to receive it, coming off at an odd angle, Tanaka sets it to Tobio who spikes it for a cross, but at the last second Tendou moves his hands and sends the ball back into our court.

First blood to Shiratorizawa.

Kei just focuses for when he gets to enter the court. Shouyou, meanwhile, thinks that Tobio is getting a little too agitated and starts to mock him. Idiot. It continues down this line until the score is 3-4 for Shiratorizawa. Reon continues to serve and Kei can see the moment when Tendou realizes that Tobio faked to Asahi.

3-5 Shiratorizawa.

Tendou has found his niche in this game. If he isn't stopped soon then it will be bad for morale. Takeda-sensei decides to take a break to forcefully break Tendou's momentum.

"Tendou uses guess blocking. He'll read the play but as soon as he's airborne, he will go with his intuition. The best way to overcome this is to lead him as far left or right as you can. Hinata – I'm leaving this to you. Yosh! Let's go and get some points!"

"YOSH!"

With the newfound calm, the team begins to play.

11 all.

Hinata has been using his speed and stamina to his advantage. It's times like this that he is actually a decent decoy.

14-16 Shiratorizawa. Kei is subbing in. On his way in, he hears Tendou speaking to him.

"Oh. It's the normal guy." Kei is going to make him eat those words. He readies himself for the serve. It falls short and Shiratorizawa gets a chance ball. Tendou goes up to spike it using a time lag attack. Kei times it properly and stops the ball. He can sense Tendou's confusion as everyone on Karasuno rejoices.

Kei starts putting his plan into action.

"Hey." He calls to Tendou to get his attention. "I'm the normal guy. That time lag attack may have fooled our court jester, but it doesn't work on me. Pleasure to meet you." Cue insult from Tendou. "Thank you." Kei manages to say with not smirk but a genuine smile. Tendou's frothing at the mouth was well worth it.

Asahi's serve.

Shiratorizawa sets it; Kei looks and realizes it is going to Ushijima. He braces himself. Times it. Jumps.

Pain.

His arms burn.

The ball, however, was redirected to Shiratorizawa's floor.

16 all.

The gymnasium is silent.

Shiratorizawa seems to be trying to compute what just happened. That a first year no name could stop Ushijima. None of their data predicted that. No one thought that he, or anyone, could stop Ushijima. Certainly not someone younger.

Kei decides that pain was worth it.

He suddenly hears everyone on his team and those cheering for his school cheer.

Tanaka and Yuu run up and are slapping him on the back – and is Yuu biting his arm?! He shoves them off before regrouping with the rest of the on-court team.

"He spikes really hard. I'll aim to one touch everything else but Ushijima's spikes."

Tanaka spikes the next one; right in between two of their players. Miscommunication and Karasuno is in the lead.

Suga-senpai subs in for Kei.

Karasuno initiates a setter switch and unleashes a combination attack. Tobio spikes a point.

18-16 Karasuno.

7 more points until they take the set.

Reon spikes it and Suga-senpai's receive is lacking.

18-17.

They take advantage now that Kei isn't there, Ushijima spikes and the score is tied again.

Kei is subbed back in.

Shouyou and Tobio execute a quick to take the lead.

Tadashi subs in, Shouyou's off.

The pinch server.

Tadashi's time to shine.

"Nice serve." Kei intones. He can feel Tadashi's nerves slide off his frame, his posture poised and ready to serve.

 _Point_ Karasuno.

 _Point_ Karasuno. Tadashi switches serve styles.

 _Point_ Karasuno. 22-18.

Tadashi serves, but this time Shiratorizawa has enough time from breaking their formation to set it to Ushijima. Daichi, Asahi, and Kei all jump at the appropriate time.

Ushijima does a last minute cross.

22-19.

Daichi receives their serve, Tobio sets it to Asahi, who hits the block and bounces out. Point Karasuno.

23-19.

They volley the ball between teams before Reon spikes it, Daichi dives to save it and just gets under it before the ball hit the ground. Tobio scrambles to set it. Asahi and Kei jumps to spike it. Just as the blockers get to Asahi, as everyone assumes it's going to him, Tobio dumps the ball.

24-19.

Daichi serves for the potential set winning point.

Point Shiratorizawa.

24-20.

Shiratorizawa serve. Karasuno receives, Asahi spikes, only to have the ball recovered by their libero. Ushijima runs up to spike it. They make a hole specifically for Yuu to receive the ball.

It goes up.

Tobio prepares to set the ball. Asahi and Kei prepare their run up to spike.

Kei can see Tendou running for Asahi, _sucker_. Kei spikes it down into the gap Tendou left.

Point Karasuno.

Third set Karasuno. 25-20. Bless Tadashi and his pinch serves.

They take a small break as the team rehydrates as much as they can.

The fourth set will be a battle; Karasuno is leading Shiratorizawa in sets. Shiratorizawa will be coming with their all in the next set to try to tie it up. Daichi and Yuu are going to be put to the test for receives. Kei will try to block so everything is a one-touch, including Ushijima. It is better to keep them guessing, to _know_ that Kei _can_ stop him, but _chooses_ not to. To let those thoughts fester and capitalize on their weakness. That is what will earn the team points here.

oOo

27-29.

Karasuno wins.

Despite all the hurdles faced, Kei getting a hand injury and having to sit out half a set, Shouyou deciding to start blocking like he's spiking, and Kei and Tobio's own time lag attack. Yuu's solid defending, Daichi's receives, their combination attacks, and Tadashi's amazing pinch serves.

By fighting as a team, they were not weak, they proved that individual skill does not necessarily equate to winning.

The seniors are crying as they embrace everyone on the court.

Kei is trying not to get water and snot on his jersey, but hesitantly allows the contact. He chances a glance up to see Aki crying big, proud tears as he smiles at Kei. Kei sends a little smile back to Aki before focusing back on the team.

They bow to Shiratorizawa and to the crowd before everyone starts to pack their things to leave.

Shouyou and Tobio have already left and will meet them at the bus. Kei takes a second to text Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi the results before stuffing his phone back in his bag.

He gets onto the bus with Tadashi sitting beside him.

"Good game."

"You too Tsukki! You really killed it out there today! How's your hand doing?" Tadashi begins to babble, already reaching out his hand for Kei's bad hand.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Really, an ingrained response by now, nevertheless, he stretches out his hand for Tadashi to inspect.

They reach the school by midafternoon. Everyone heads to the gym for a debrief. What they didn't expect was for the rest of the school that cheered for them at the entrance. Cheering loudly for all of them, for making it to Nationals.

And doesn't that just feel good.

Nationals.

They thank everyone and walk into the gym.

As coach Ukai debriefs them, Takeda-sensei leaves to go to the staff room when he was told he had a call.

Just as Ukai is finishing, Takeda-sensei barges in; glasses askew and out of breath, the team waits until he catches his breath.

"They want Kageyama at the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp!" As everyone starts yelling all at once Takeda-sensei continues when it has calmed down. "Another person on this team has received an invitation to another training camp overlapping the first. This one is for Miyagi Prefecture First Year Intensive Training Camp." Just as Shouyou jumps up to accept it he continues, "Tsukishima – they want you to join. Both, of course, are compulsory; considering they occur the first week of December but the Interhigh starts in January you are under no obligation to attend."

"I'm going." Tobio says, as if he was ever going to say no.

"Well, considering that it happens right before Interhigh I am going to have to decline." Kei gets out while Daichi starts talking in the middle of the sentence, jabbing Kei in the ribs before speaking over Kei.

"Do your best Kei!" Echoes across the gym while Shouyou tries to compute that he didn't get an invitation to train anywhere.

"Great! I will confirm with both people that you will be attending the training camps."

"For someone that says we don't get many training opportunities outside of school, we've been getting a lot lately." Kei spits, thinking back to their last group training, all their practice games, and just general interaction with new volleyball players.

"Now Kei, just think! New friends to make and volleyball tips and tricks to learn. Do you best!" Suga-senpai sweetly coos back at him. "Both of you make us proud!"

Tobio, quite seriously responds in the affirmative and Kei just rolls his eyes and mutters an okay. Suga-senpai ruffles both of their heads before slapping their back on his way out, following after the rest of the third years.

oOo

At home, after dinner, Aki has gone to get some paperwork done and promises not to bug Kei as he skypes his 'Tokyo friends'

Kei calls Akaashi on skype and waits for the three of them to pick it up.

Soon the screen lights up with three smiles, all facing him. Various utterances of 'so proud Tsukki!', 'I heard you stopped Ushijima!', to 'I knew you could do it.'

He mutters his thanks before launching into their usual Saturday night catch up. Changing topics from training, favourite things to do, to just general life before Bokuto insists on hearing about the game and often he stopped Ushijima.

"I stopped 5 of his spikes, but the last one split some of my skin between my fingers and I had to sit out some of the last set." He shows them his bandaged hand to add to the story. "But we won anyways so I guess I can't complain," he smirks, "much." Akaashi replies with a smirk while the other two laugh. "So what are your plans until January Interhigh?"

"Fukurodani just has training and school, nothing really of note going on." Akaashi answers for both of them while Bokuto nods in the background. Turning his attention to Kuroo, he prompts a response.

"Same really, training will probably pick up a bit but nothing outrageous. You?" Kei clears his throat before answering.

"I have a Miyagi Prefecture First Year Intensive Training camp for a week..." he trails off. All three have dropped jaws before smiling proudly, a warm feeling rises in Kei but he pushes it away, focusing on the congratulations that the three are giving him. "Nothing's planned yet, but my brother was talking about going to spend Christmas as my Grandma's." They nod along. "In Tokyo." They nod again before pausing and focusing back on Kei in the screen. Kei snorts before continuing, "I don't know what you are all doing but maybe we could meet up for an afternoon or something."

Bokuto squawks and flails toward the camera shouting yes exuberantly before grabbing Kuroo and dancing around the room. Akaashi smiles softly at Kei, as if Kei is something precious all on his own, before agreeing that it sounds like a good plan.

Kei promises to send out more details when plans become more solid before signing off so they can go to bed.

Kei goes to sleep that night with a smile, high off his win today and how everyone he knows was proud of him. He knows his mom is proud of him; can picture her upturned lips as she congratulates him and he pretends it doesn't mean the world and shrug her compliments off. It's probably the first night he falls asleep with a positive memory of his mom rather than regrets.


End file.
